Paradero Desconocido
by Milser G
Summary: Segundo aporte a la GF 2016. Minific desviación del Capítulo 111 del Animé - Un Atisbo de Memoria
1. Chapter 1

_Hola queridas amigas y seguidoras! Para que no me extrañen demasiado, les traigo el segundo aporte que estoy haciendo allá en la Guerra Florida (a las que las sigo invitando a visitar ya que hay muchos trabajos que sé les gustarán). En este caso, se trata de un mini que no superará los cuatro o cinco capítulos y que hallará su fin dentro de esta semana. Esperando que sea de su agrado..._

* * *

 ** _***Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Este fices de mi autoría, producto de mi imaginación, creada únicamente a los fines de entretener y no de lucrar. ***_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: En algún punto de la trama, pueden existir escenas de carácter erótico. Si no te agrada este tipo de lectura, te espero en otra ocasión._**

* * *

 **PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Minific, desviación del Animé – Episodio 111 "Un atisbo de memoria"_

Fiel a su temperamento responsable, Candy concluía un día más de actividades en la Clínica Feliz. Como se había transformado en costumbre desde que comenzara a trabajar con el Doctor Martin, a lo largo de la jornada, decenas de niños acompañados por sus padres, se habían agolpado a las puertas del humilde establecimiento médico a fines de tratar las más diversas dolencias que iban desde un simple raspón en la rodilla hasta un resfriado en severo riesgo de transformarse en neumonía. Por supuesto que la eficiente enfermera atendía a todos y cada uno de sus pacientes con cariño y dedicación, empero, desde hacía unos días, no importaba lo que hiciera o cuánto tratara de ocupar su mente en el trabajo, no conseguía quitarse de encima la gran preocupación que Neil, en un nuevo intento por herirla (o conquistarla, según él), había dejado sobre sus hombros.

 ** _"Un príncipe caído. Terruce Graham, la nueva estrella, defrauda las expectativas de sus seguidores. Terry renuncia a su papel. Su paradero es desconocido"._**

Las líneas del encabezado del periódico amarillista "The Scandal" se repetían una y otra vez en su memoria, atormentándola: _"Él se alejó de mí y está perdido"_ , cavilaba constantemente, intentando en vano que la desesperación no hiciera presa de ella. _"Debe estar sufriendo más de lo que yo sufro. ¡Oh, Terry! Escocia bajo el sol del verano… Terry era tan brillante… Oh, Terry, así como estás, tu sueño nunca se hará realidad"_ , pensaba dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de tristeza cuando su turno finalizaba y ella cambiaba sus ropas de trabajo, alistándose para partir. _"Susana…",_ continuaba mirándose al espejo, tratando de borrar el rastro de llanto de sus ojos y mejillas. _"Ella es su novia… Aunque nuestro rompimiento lo torturó hasta que tuvo que irse, aún así Susana es su novia"_ suspiraba, medio convenciéndose pero a regañadientes, ajustándose por fin los lazos rosados que sostenían sus infaltables coletas a la vez que verificaba que los botones de su atuendo se encontraran correctamente abrochados.

Y la misma línea de pensamientos, se sucedía una y otra vez, a lo largo de todas y cada una de las rutinas que ejecutaba de manera automática, aunque, claro está, muchas veces se encontraba haciendo variaciones… enojándose con Terry y su falta de entereza y por no saber valorar su gran sacrificio al dejarlo a pesar de amarlo con toda el alma, sopesando la posibilidad de que Susana se hubiera hartado de lo que evidentemente había sido un comportamiento errático de su novio y lo hubiera dejado, preguntándose si en realidad había sido él quien había faltado a su palabra, pero, sobre todas las cosas, dos palabras **"Paradero Desconocido"** , le hacían un eco constante que no la dejaba en paz. _"Terry, Terry… ¿dónde estás? ¿cómo estás? Dios, que esté bien, por favor… No dejes que nada malo le suceda… ¡Mocoso engreído! Si te llego a encontrar vas a tener que escuchar unas cuantas verdades…"._

\- ¡Adiós, Doctor Martin! – al abandonar el pequeño privado y dirigirse hacia la salida, Candy con prontitud cambió su semblante abatido por su acostumbrada sonrisa vivaz. - ¡Lo veré mañana! – anunció alegremente.

\- Está bien, Candy – la saludó el médico regordete con un ademán de mano.

\- Y gracias por haberme dado un descanso prolongado para comer hoy…

\- Por nada, Candy – asintió el hombre mientras aguardaba pacientemente a que la enfermera cerrara la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¡Adiós, Doctor! – reiteró con picardía la rubia volviendo a abrir la puerta con toda la malsana intención de hallarlo con las manos sobre la botella de whiskey. – No beba demasiado, Doctor – le advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo acusador para luego sí, abandonar por completo la Clínica Feliz, saludando a su paso a los niños que, agradecidos por las amables atenciones recibidas, aguardaban para ver a su enfermera favorita una vez más y desearle tuviera una buena tarde.

No había caminado dos pasos en el que era el camino a casa, cuando un hombre trajeado la sorprendió al descender de un lujoso automóvil dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- Discúlpeme, ¿es usted la señorita White? – le preguntó el recién llegado.

\- Sí – respondió simplemente la rubia que, en realidad, ya moría de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba aquello.

\- Estoy aquí, señorita White, para decirle que un hombre quiere verla en secreto – le informó escueta y misteriosamente.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Correcto. Su nombre es Terruce.

\- ¡Terruce! – repitió Candy abriendo los ojos como platos ante semejante revelación, tan consecuente con sus pensamientos de los últimos días. _"¡Terry! Está aquí en Chicago para verme"_ , se decía internamente, intentando que su exterior no revelara el cúmulo de emociones que la simple mención del nombre de su amor le ocasionaba.

\- ¿Puede venir conmigo, Señorita White? – cuestionó el hombre al cabo de unos instantes.

\- Sí – respondió Candy en un respingo, quizás con voz algo más alta de lo necesario.

\- Por aquí, por favor – le indicó con galantería, abriendo la portezuela trasera del vehículo al que la joven no hesitó un segundo más en abordar.

…

El viaje hacia el destino donde Terry la esperaba, llevó un par de horas. Llegando hacia el final del recorrido, la luna llena se alzaba brillante, redonda y enorme sobre el cielo despejado y se reflejaba perezosamente sobre el majestuoso Lago Michigan, mientras que los pinos comenzaban a sucederse uno tras otro, señalando que hacía rato habían abandonado el área urbana. Era una noche de primavera sumamente agradable y el viento que ingresaba por la ventanilla golpeaba con suavidad las mejillas pecosas y alborotaba graciosamente los rizos indomables de su dueña que, lejos de disfrutar de las delicias del paisaje o la frescura del fragante aire, tenía la mente revuelta en un torbellino de pensamientos, sensaciones y emociones encontrados. _"Terry…"_ , repetía el nombre del muchacho constantemente, como si fuera una plegaria. _"Terry… yo pensé que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Creí que si lograba olvidarte todo iría bien. Pero tu corazón está conmigo y… ah, ¿por qué negarlo por más tiempo? El mío jamás ha dejado de estar contigo… Terry, mi amor… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con todo esto que siento? ¿Es que debo mantenerlo oculto aún cuando te vea y el alma me reclame volar directo a tus brazos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Terry… oh, Terry…"._

\- Hemos llegado, señorita White – anunció el conductor, arrancándola de sus cavilaciones. – El señor Terruce aguarda por usted en esa Villa – señaló luego de ayudarla a descender.

\- Muchísimas gracias – masculló la rubia, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho al observar la casona elegante y oscura, cimentada en lo alto del risco. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer demasiado acopio de valor para lanzarse a correr raudamente en la dirección indicada. - ¡Terry! – gritó con aliento entrecortado al llegar ante la imponente puerta de roble macizo que aguardaba entornada. - ¡Terry! – volvió a llamar con la expectativa brotándole de cada uno de los poros de su piel al darse acceso a la gran sala. - ¡Terry! – clamó por tercera vez justo al tiempo en que un ruido a sus espaldas le indicaba que alguien había cerrado la puerta por ella. Con una amplia y genuina sonrisa de felicidad, volteó de un salto en dirección al sonido. - ¿Terry? – preguntó bajando finalmente el tono, sacudida por el estúpido temor de estar soñando y, quizás, despertar si hablaba demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Quién más podría ser, pequeña pecosa? – la suave, risueña y ¡tan amada! voz aterciopelada cumplió con el objetivo de devolverle el alma al cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la gallarda y elegante figura de Terry salía de entre las sombras y se materializaba justo frente a sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

El tiempo se detuvo. El mundo dejó de girar. Quizás para un mero expectador, el lapso que aquellos dos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, seguramente fue solo un momento. Para ellos, representó la eternidad. Una eternidad que hubieran querido conservar para siempre, sin obligación de mirar hacia atrás… sin necesidad de vislumbrar el futuro y lo que él podría depararles. Sólo ellos dos, en un lugar aislado del mundo, con el resplandor de la luna colándose por la ventana como única y suficiente iluminación, perdiéndose en la intensidad de sus miradas colmadas de amor, en la calidez de sus sonrisas, en la efímera ilusión del reencuentro.

\- Temía que no fueras a venir, Pecas – Terry fue quien rompió el íntimo silencio, pero utilizando un tono quedo, casi un murmullo, absolutamente renuente a dejar que el mágico momento se diluyera.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir, Terry? – rió Candy. – Estaba tan preocupada por… - de repente, el tono de voz de la joven cambió por completo a la vez que el rostro se transfiguraba de la sublime alegría a la rabia absoluta. Después del alivio que le había representado verlo y saberlo a salvo, el inconmensurable peso de la angustia padecida durante días cayó sobre ella con fuerza devastadora. - ¡Eres un idiota! – chilló acortando de tres zancadas el espacio que los separaba y, así como llegó frente a él, le plantó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. - ¡Idiota! ¡Engreído! ¡Patán desconsiderado! – continuó gritándole directamente a la cara mientras que él, a sabiendas de que bien merecido tenía todos esos insultos y más, permanecía impávido, observándola fijamente, dejándola que descargara toda la ira contenida. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa semejante, Terruce? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿No pudiste siquiera pensar en lo que yo sentiría cuando me enterara de lo que sucedió? – siguió recriminándole, ahora con los ojos bañados en lágrimas a la vez que lo golpeaba débilmente con los puños en el pecho, sin percatarse de que, con cada palabra que emitía, más iba acercando su cuerpo a esa calidez que la atraía como un imán. - ¡Me tuviste con el alma pendiendo de un hilo desde que leí que tu paradero era desconocido! ¡Pensé que lo peor podría haberte sucedido! ¿Y luego te apareces así como si nada y jugando a los misterios? ¿Y Susana? – al momento de mencionar el nombre de quien los había separado irremediablemente, las recriminaciones se transformaron en un llanto histérico. – Susana es tu novia – clamó odiándose a sí misma por tener que poner esa triste verdad en palabras, dejando caer finalmente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry quien sin más dilaciones la rodeó con sus brazos y, apoyando el mentón sobre la rubia cabellera, la meció suavemente, como si fuera una niña, intentando consolarla. – Yo me alejé para que pudieras estar con ella y tú…

\- Shhh, Candy – murmuró el muchacho apretándola con fuerza contra él. – Muchas cosas han cambiado, pecosa. Ya no llores y deja que te explique, por favor…

\- El amor de Susana por ti no puede haber cambiado – lo contradijo, negando tozudamente con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho masculino. – Lo que ella hizo… - no pudo completar su sentencia porque otro ataque de llanto la tomó por asalto.

\- Pecas, mi amor, espera – la instó con suavidad, alzándole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero para eso necesito que te calmes y me escuches, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo? – le sonrió con dulzura a la vez que le limpiaba las lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas pecosas.

\- E… está bien – tartamudeó Candy hipando graciosamente.

\- Así me gusta – Terry le dedicó su típica sonrisa de medio lado. – Ven conmigo – agregó obligándose a separarse de ella para tomarla de la mano y así resistir el apremiante deseo de besarla. Aun había demasiadas cosas por decir… quizás después…

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? – musitó la rubia algo desconcertada, aunque sin oponer resistencia.

\- Siempre he creído que nosotros dos nos entendemos mejor rodeados de naturaleza – explicó Terry mientras la conducía hacia uno de los enormes ventanales de vidrio repartido. – Y, teniendo en cuenta que las alturas nos favorecen aún más… – dejó su frase en suspenso y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar al amplio balcón.

\- Terry, esto es… bellísimo – suspiró Candy. Frente a ella se desplegaba un panorama único. Enclavada como estaba en la cima de un peñasco, desde donde estaban parados, la hermosa casona parecía flotar el lago Michigan. Mirara hacia donde mirara, se podía observar un paisaje lleno de encanto… a lo lejos y hacia la derecha, el gran centro de Chicago con sus imponentes edificios; al frente, la inmensidad interminable de las aguas calmas iluminadas por la luna; hacia la izquierda el vasto bosque de pinos que rodeaba la propiedad y, además, inundaba el aire primaveral con su inequívoco y penetrante aroma, y, sobre ellos, el cielo diáfano iluminado por millares de estrellas.

\- Es una noche perfecta para hacer un picnic a la luz de la luna. ¿No te parece, Pecas? – sugirió el castaño a sus espaldas, luego de haberla dejado contemplar la inigualable postal por unos cuantos instantes.

\- Lo es – asintió la rubia con una semisonrisa. – Si me hubieras avisado como corresponde, quizás hubiera podido preparar una canasta – bromeó.

\- De eso me he encargado yo. Mira – pidió consiguiendo que Candy se girara a verlo con gesto de sorpresa.

Aturdida como estaba por el sinfín de emociones, al salir al balcón, la rubia no había notado que a un costado, muy cerca de la baranda donde ella se encontraba recargada, había una pequeña mesilla de jardín con una enorme canasta encima, una botella y dos finas copas.

\- Sí que pensaste en todo, Terry.

\- Claro que lo hice, Candy. El único detalle que se me escapó – agregó dibujando su pícara sonrisa – es el "recibimiento" que obtendría a cambio – refiriéndose al tremendo cachetazo que la rubia le había propinado y que aún le escocía en la mejilla.

\- Oh – la pecosa bajó la vista, intentando esconder su avergonzado sonrojo. – Perdón por eso.

\- No te preocupes por eso, amor. Supongo que me lo merecía – después de encogerse de hombros como para restarle importancia, se acercó a una de las sillas ubicadas junto a la mesilla y, apartándola de su sitio, extendió una mano a modo de invitación. - ¿Me acompañarás a cenar entonces, Candy?

…..

El improvisado picnic fue disfrutado en lo que fue un cálido silencio, donde dejaron que las miradas hablaran por ellos. Ambos sabían que había demasiado por decir. Sin embargo y, tácitamente, acordaron una pequeña tregua. Esa noche sería una noche de muchas revelaciones y, seguramente, de grandes decisiones… y, fuera lo que fuera que el destino les tuviera deparado, al menos podrían quedarse con el bello recuerdo de aquel instante compartido.

Mas el tiempo no se detiene por nadie y tampoco lo haría por ellos. Así que, el "temido" momento de la verdad llegó, y esta vez fue Candy quien, haciendo a un lado la servilleta con mano temblorosa, se armó de valor para comenzar.

\- ¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo que sucedió contigo, Terry? ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Susana? Imagino que si yo estaba desesperada, ella…

\- Sí, Candy – el actor la interrumpió. – Voy a contártelo todo. Pero sólo voy a pedirte un favor.

\- Dime.

\- Quítate de la mente todo lo que sabes o crees que sabes y escúchame. No todo es lo que parece. Especialmente, tratándose de Susana.

\- Pero…

\- Sólo escúchame y entenderás – le rogó por segunda vez, tomando la mano que ella tenía sobre la mesa, encapsulándola en la suya. - Esto que voy a contarte, no será fácil para mí, pero prometo decirte toda la verdad.

\- Está bien – concedió la rubia, súbitamente electrizada por ese simple contacto y conmovida por la mirada que él le dedicaba.

\- Bueno, verás, Candy… - Terry comenzó a hablar a la vez que le soltaba la mano y volvía a respaldarse en su silla. – Después de que nosotros… - carraspeó incómodo, intentando buscar una palabra que no sonara tan dramática – nos despedimos aquella noche en el hospital… yo, procuré hacer lo que habíamos acordado y bueno…

\- Te quedaste con Susana – lo ayudó Candy, sintiendo que el alma se le partía en pedazos, más aún, al percatarse de lo difícil que esa suerte de confesión iba a ser para los dos.

\- Sí. A las pocas semanas, debido a que mejoró notablemente, fue dada de alta y, por cuestiones de comodidad, terminé por mudarme a casa de su madre.

\- Entiendo.

\- Lo cierto es que, durante el tiempo que estuve conviviendo con ellas, la vida se tornó más difícil de lo que ya era de por sí. La señora Marlowe no dejaba de insistir en que debía comprometerme y casarme con Susana cuanto antes. Susana aparentaba no presionarme, pero se volvió tan dependiente y absorbente que yo sentía que pronto iba a dejar de respirar.

\- Es que en su situación, es comprensible que…

\- Espera, Candy. Me prometiste escuchar.

\- Lo siento.

\- A pesar de eso, me propuse cumplir con la promesa que te había hecho. Aún… - el peso del relato se había hecho tan insoportable, que el actor se puso de pie y, acercándose a la baranda del balcón, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. – el teatro era mi única vía de escape. Pero pronto eso también empezó a ajarse, como todo en mi interior y a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué dejaste el teatro? – Candy ya dejaba escapar lágrimas silenciosas, plenamente consciente del dolor que Terry transmitía a través de cada una de sus palabras.

\- No creo que decir que dejé el teatro sea exacto, Pecas – Terry sonrió con amargura. – Más bien yo diría que fueron las musas las que me abandonaron o ¿yo las habré espantado? De cualquier manera, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con haberte perdido, Susana y su madre no me daban siquiera un pequeño espacio como para poder… no lo sé… ¿llorarte? ¿entender qué es lo que había pasado? Era tanta, pero tanta la presión, que mis actuaciones decayeron y mi Romeo terminó siendo un fracaso… al igual que yo…

\- No, Terry. ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú no eres un fracaso!

\- Mi Pecas, siempre tan leal… Sólo que no todos piensan como tú, preciosa. Y pasados dos meses, el señor Hathaway decidió que ya había soportado lo suficiente y me despidió de la compañía.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

\- Y allí no termina la historia. Cuando regresé y le conté a Susana lo sucedido, ella, simplemente me gritó a la cara que no se había sacrificado de esa manera para quedarse atada a un pobre tipo como yo. Que quizás podía soportar que no la quisiera por andar soñando contigo, pero que ¡jamás! toleraría estar junto a un muerto de hambre. Así que, en el mismo día, me quedé sin nada: sin trabajo, sin sueños, sin siquiera la posibilidad de cumplir con la promesa que te había hecho… y que era lo único que me mantenía unido a ti de alguna manera.

Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió. Él intentaba encontrar la manera de expresar lo que seguía. Ella pugnaba por procesar y darle algo de sentido a la información recién recibida. Finalmente, Candy se puso de pie y, sigilosa como un ratoncillo, se acercó a Terry quien no había dejado de aferrarse al barandal ni por un instante, y, con suma delicadeza, lo abrazó dejando descansar la cabeza sobre la ancha espalda.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste enseguida, Terry? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

\- Porque no sabía qué hacer, Pecas… - respondió el castaño bajando una de sus grandes manos para acariciar las pequeñas que, después de haberse colado por su cintura, ahora descansaban sobre su abdomen. – Cuando Susana me echó de su casa, no puedo negar que sentí un gran alivio. Pero, a la vez, la desesperación por todo lo que había pasado también encontró espacio para hacerse presente. Así que volví a mi antiguo apartamento y no sé por cuántos días no salí de allí… - tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. – De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo demasiado bien qué es lo que sucedió en ese lapso. Lo último que sé es que, después de tocar la armónica que me regalaste por horas… el dolor no me abandonaba y encontré unas cuantas botellas de whiskey…

\- Terry, ¡no! – lloriqueó la rubia comprendiendo a la perfección.

\- Lo siento, Candy… pero juré decirte toda la verdad y no voy a callarme esto… Como te decía, desconozco cuanto tiempo pasé en ese estado lamentable. Hasta que una noche, me despertó, literalmente, un baldazo de agua fría – Terry sonrió cómicamente al recordar la bizarra escena.

\- ¿Un baldazo? – respingó Candy aún aferrada a su espalda.

\- Como lo oyes… y, ¿a que no sabes quien fue la responsable de tan poco digno despertar?

\- No sé quien sea, pero recuérdame agradecérselo en cuanto la vea. ¿Quién tuvo esa brillante idea?

\- Mi madre, por supuesto.

\- ¡¿Tu madre?! – exclamó la rubia con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión. – Terry, ¿tu mamá? ¿Eleanor Baker? ¿Cómo es posible…?

\- La hubieras visto – la risa de Terry reverberó en su pecho antes de hallar la salida al exterior, llenado el aire de la noche con su inigualable sonido. – Después de echarme el agua encima y en lo que yo intentaba saber qué diablos pasaba, la vi hecha una fiera… gritándome una sarta de barbaridades muy poco acordes a una dama y sin dejarme responder a nada porque ya me estaba dando con su bendito abanico en medio de la cabeza. Cuando se cansó de golpearme y decirme todo lo que quiso, creo que agregó algo así como que apestaba y, como niño regañado, me hizo meterme a la ducha.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – las carcajadas de Candy acompañaron a las del actor. - ¿Y tú no te defendiste?

\- ¡Temía por mi vida si lo intentaba!

\- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

\- Después de hacerme tragar unos cuantos litros de café, me obligó a ir con ella a su casa… y allí es donde pasé el último mes. Nadie se enteró ni llegó a suponerlo. Imagino que es por eso lo de las noticias anunciando mi "paradero desconocido".

\- Creo que podré empezar a perdonarte eso… si me dices que por fin han terminado de limar asperezas con tu madre.

\- Yo diría que ha sido mucho mejor que eso, Pecas… No temo al confesarte que nos hemos recuperado mutuamente.

\- ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! ¡Soy tan feliz por ustedes!

\- Y eso no es todo… de hecho, ha sido ella quien ha tenido mucho que ver con que esté aquí contigo esta noche…

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Esta casa… es de ella, Candy.

\- Oh…

\- Como lo oyes. Y, "casualmente", mi madre tuvo la brillante y oportuna idea de venderla "de inmediato", me dijo. Por supuesto, sus múltiples obligaciones no le permitían venir en persona, así que me confió el encargo. Entretanto, y mientras yo estoy aquí, ella se ha quedado en Nueva York intentando mover algunos de sus contactos para que… en caso de que decida regresar… pueda comenzar de nuevo en otra compañía teatral.

\- ¡Me alegro tanto, Terry! – exclamó Candy sinceramente, aunque una pequeña espinita de angustia se clavó en su corazón por un momento. ¿Acaso Terry volvería a irse así sin más?

\- Sabía que lo harías, Candy, y te lo agradezco. De hecho, ya he encontrado una persona muy interesada en la propiedad… sólo que esa persona depende de la respuesta de otra para decidirse por completo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Es alguien conocido?

\- Creo que sí, Pecosa. Es más, creo que tú conoces a esa persona más que nadie en el mundo.

\- ¿De verdad? – la espinita de desesperanza, súbitamente comenzó a transformarse en una cálida ilusión al sospechar que… - ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata entonces?

\- De mí.

\- Oh… y… ¿de quién más depende tu decisión? – se animó a preguntar vacilante al tiempo que el actor, sin soltarle las manos para que no pudiera alejarse, comenzaba a girarse lentamente a fines de enfrentarla.

\- De ti – le soltó sin miramientos una vez que pudo verla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿De mí? – Candy comenzó a temblar de expectativa. Sólo una vez había visto tal determinación en los ojos azul zafiro de Terry y, casualmente, había sido justamente aquella tarde en que habían compartido su único y catastrófico primer beso.

\- Sí, señorita Pecas. Depende de ti y de la respuesta que le des a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Que… q… qué pregunta? – tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Candice White… ¿te casarías conmigo?


	3. Chapter 3

_**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _En el capítulo anterior de "Paradero Desconocido"…_ _(Perdón, perdón! Siempre quise hacer eso)_

 _\- Candice White… ¿te casarías conmigo?_

\- Pero Terry… si tú te quedas con esta casa y decides instalarte en Chicago, ¿qué pasará con el teatro?

\- ¡Candy! – el castaño, ante la ridícula respuesta a tan seria pregunta, se vio compelido a alzar el tono de voz, a la vez que soltaba las manos de la pecosa como si de repente lo quemaran.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hice ahora? – protestó sumamente sorprendida y, hasta ofendida, por la manera brusca en que fue liberada del agarre.

\- ¿Que qué hiciste? ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? – Terry estaba al borde del colapso. Enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos, aunque a pura fuerza de voluntad, se controló para no terminar jalándoselos. – A veces eres desesperante, Candice. No, eres… ¡frustrante! Realmente… - resopló con fastidio. – Hace dos días que estoy en Chicago, en esta casa, planeando ¡todo esto que ves! Pensando en cómo… ¡Por Dios! Te estoy diciendo que te amo y que quiero que te cases conmigo y tú… tú… ¡¿sólo se te ocurre preguntarme por el teatro?!

\- Es que… - cayendo finalmente en la cuenta de su propio absurdo, Candy bajó la vista avergonzada, con las mejillas teñidas de un encantador rubor. – Ay, Terry… - rió tontamente. – Tienes razón. ¡Perdón!

\- Ajá – fue la única acotación de él, que ahora, idéntico al famoso rebelde del Real Colegio San Pablo, se había recargado indolentemente contra el barandal con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y gesto infantilmente berrinchudo.

\- ¿Po… podemos empezar de nuevo? – sugirió la rubia con gesto contrito.

\- Ajá – insistió el muchacho obstinado con su postura.

\- Bien… entonces… ¿olvidas lo que te dije y me lo preguntas de nuevo? – la voz de Candy, a causa de los nervios, se había transformado ya en un hilillo casi ininteligible.

\- ¿Vas a casarte conmigo o no? – le espetó rudamente, sin un ápice de romanticismo, decidido a hacerle pagar a la pecosa por el mal trago, aunque internamente divertidísimo con todo el asunto.

\- Sí, me casaré contigo Terry – esta vez, la rubia enfermera habló con tono alto, claro y convincente, dispuesta a reparar su falta.

\- Bien – al actor le costó un triunfo no echarse a reír ante la carita de decepción que recibió a cambio de su monosílabo.

\- Bien… - repitió ella volviendo a bajar la cabeza y retorciendo nerviosamente las manos. Definitivamente, en ninguna de sus fantasías, la propuesta de Terry se le hubiera ocurrido tan fría e impersonal. - ¿E… eso es todo? – se animó a preguntar algo balbuceante.

\- Claro – a Terry ya le resultaba imposible contenerse. – Ya te pregunté, ya me respondiste. ¿Qué más esperabas? – le preguntó ponzoñoso, dejando entrever un brillo de malicia en los ojos azul zafiro.

\- Eh… ah… no… eh… nada – tartamudeó apenada a la vez que se volvía para ocultar su azoro.

\- Ven aquí, pecosa ingenua – con un dejo de risa en la voz, la tomó del brazo para instarla a girarse nuevamente hacia él.

\- ¡Te estabas burlando de mí! – protestó Candy al percatarse de que había sido víctima de una sucia treta. - ¡Eres malo, Terry!

\- Justamente así me llamaste cuando te besé aquella vez, Pecas – susurró seductor mientras la acercaba más a él y acopaba el rostro arrobado entre sus grandes manos. - ¿También vas a golpearme ahora que voy a hacerlo de nuevo? – inquirió acercándose peligrosamente, dejando que, con las últimas palabras, su cálido aliento rozara con sensualidad los labios de ella, apenas separados de los suyos por escasos milímetros.

Ante la silenciosa y leve negación de cabeza (que fue lo único que Candy pudo responder, dado el estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba sumida), Terry no demoró más en dejar caer su boca sobre la de ella en un beso suave, tierno, dulce… apenas una breve caricia que, aún así, fue más que suficiente para que el corazón de la rubia comenzara a latir de manera desaforada.

\- Te amo, señorita Pecas – murmuró apartándose levemente por unos segundos para, inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, volver a besarla de la misma forma sutil. – Te amo como no tienes idea…

\- Te amo, Terry – suspiró Candy, sintiendo que las rodillas le fallarían de un momento a otro.

Esa sola confirmación por parte de la chica, fue suficiente para que el castaño se decidiera a intensificar el beso. Con gentil determinación, hizo descender una de las manos que aún sostenían el rostro pecoso hacia la espalda femenina, y trazando un lento recorrido hasta llegar a la cintura, fue acercando el cuerpo de Candy al suyo, hasta que quedaron pegados casi por completo. En instintiva respuesta, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos entre las suaves hebras de cabello, aferrándose a quien nuevamente tenía pleno derecho de llamar "su novio", como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta temerosa de que nuevamente pudieran arrebatárselo y, junto con él, a su enorme felicidad recién estrenada.

A pesar de su inexperiencia en lo que a besos se refería, Candy estaba deseosa de demostrarle a Terry que ese momento había sido tan ansiado para ella como para él. Así que, a pesar de haberse mostrado vacilante durante los primeros instantes, terminó por dejarse llevar por los dictados de su acelerado corazón y, muy pronto, ambos terminaron liados en un espiral que, con cada segundo que pasaba, los elevaba más y más hacia sensaciones tan sublimes como ninguno de los jamás había experimentado.

El actor, percibiendo en el acto la incondicional rendición de su pecosa, quiso ir un poco más allá y, con esta finalidad, comenzó a mordisquear levemente el labio inferior de la chica quien, sorprendiéndolo, como siempre, no demoró en comprender y acatar el pedido, aceptando sin reparos la nueva y extraña, aunque a la vez placentera, caricia de esa lengua a la que pronto se volvió adicta.

Cuánto tiempo pasó en el cual los enamorados estuvieron sumidos en ese éxtasis recién descubierto, nadie podría decirlo. Demasiados besos y caricias postergados. Demasiada ausencia, demasiado dolor… Ahora era el momento, "su" momento de recuperar todo lo perdido, todo lo robado… y en un tácito acuerdo decidieron no guardarse nada.

Así fue como, sin saber muy bien de qué manera, Terry se encontró a sí mismo sentado sobre una de las sillas de aquel balcón, con Candy cómodamente instalada a horcajadas sobre él, y el aire circundante llenándose poco a poco de leves suspiros que iban en aumento a causa de los besos y caricias que ya hacía rato habían dejado de ser inocentes y que ahora intentaban rebasar el obstáculo de las ropas.

\- Pecas… por favor… - Terry intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos, mientras su boca, que parecía tener vida propia, ya se perdía en el cuello de la rubia para llenarse de su sabor.

\- Terry… - suspiró Candy. – Lo que sea… no lo digas. No ahora – rogó estremeciéndose a causa del rastro húmedo que los besos recibidos iban marcando sobre su piel.

\- Es que, si no hablo ahora, Pecas… - insistió él con la respiración agitada, maldiciendo por no poder controlar sus manos que ya habían encontrado el ruedo de la falda y comenzaban a deslizarse hacia arriba por los suaves muslos que lo rodeaban – pronto va a ser demasiado tarde – enfatizó al alcanzar las caderas femeninas y apretarlas más contra su cuerpo para que la chica pudiera entender exactamente de qué estaba hablando. – Y si ya me muero por hacerte el amor, Candy, dentro de unos minutos no podré…

\- Shhh… - lo interrumpió la rubia tomándolo del rostro para que la viera a los ojos. – No hables – reiteró dejándolo leer en las profundidades esmeralda de su mirada oscurecida de deseo que no sólo lo comprendía, sino que quería exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Por sola respuesta, Candy volvió a hacerse de la boca de Terry en un beso arrebatador y sumamente apasionado. Ya sin más argumentos, él decidió hacer a un lado los complejos y, tomándola por las caderas para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, se puso de pie a fines de ingresar nuevamente a la casa y conducirla escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación que él mismo había estado ocupando hacía dos noches.

Llegados a destino, Terry, con delicadeza, hizo que Candy apoyara los pies en el suelo y se separó de ella apenas lo suficiente como para que, en el caso de arrepentirse, pudiera hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Estás segura, Candy? – reiteró la pregunta hecha minutos atrás.

\- Lo estoy, Terry – contestó la pecosa con voz temblorosa a causa del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, pero al que no permitiría anteponerse al deseo de convertirse en la mujer del único hombre al que había amado desesperadamente durante tanto tiempo.

El castaño, seguro de la determinación que encontró en los ojos de ella, volvió a acortar la distancia. Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, alzó sus manos y, con un grácil movimiento, deshizo los lazos que sostenían las infaltables coletas, dejando que los cabellos dorados cayeran como en una hipnotizante cascada de oro. Inclinándose sobre ella y en lo que iba desabotonando los primeros dos botones del cuello alto de su vestido rosado, la besó con suavidad justamente debajo de la oreja, consiguiendo con ello que un delicioso cosquilleo la estremeciera de cuerpo entero. Candy, apartando sus temores, inclinó el cuello a un lado para darle más espacio. Espacio que Terry aprovechó plenamente con sus labios.

Mil sentimientos maravillosos se apoderaban de Candy. El más extraordinario de ellos, el de saber su propio e infinito amor correspondido por Terry y, ¡claro! con el aliciente de que ahora nada se interponía entre ellos para que pudieran disfrutarlo y demostrarlo en plena libertad. Más la rubia no pudo seguir regodeándose en su descubrimiento porque un instante después, él la estrechó fuertemente con sus brazos y buscó su boca para besarla con increíble ternura. En ese mismo instante, todos los pensamientos la abandonaron y dejaron paso sólo a las sensaciones nuevas e increíbles que estaba descubriendo.

Aferrada a él, Candy se olvidó de todo cuanto la rodeaba y, para cuando logró darse cuenta, ese par de cálidas y fuertes manos masculinas ya no la acariciaban por encima de las ropas, sino sobre toda la extensión de su piel. Ante la percepción de que su vestido, enaguas e interiores yacían en un montón a sus pies, un color rubí intenso cubrió sus mejillas e, instintivamente, se apartó unos centímetros. Intentó cubrirse, pero Terry, anticipando su movimiento, le apartó las manos y con una de las propias, le rodeó la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él para continuar besándola, en tanto con su mano libre, comenzaba a deshacerse de sus vestimentas.

Dos gemidos al unísono hicieron eco en la habitación una vez que las pieles de ambos, despojadas al fin de cualquier obstáculo, se tocaron íntegramente por primera vez. Prácticamente imposibilitado de seguir aguardando, Terry alzó a Candy en brazos y, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, la depositó delicadamente sobre la cama. Tendiéndose junto al cuerpo desnudo de su pecosa, se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó la cara con las manos.

\- Demasiado tiempo esperé a poder tenerte así, Pecas. Demasiado tiempo amándote y deseándote – susurró con ternura. – Y ahora vengo a descubrir que eres más hermosa de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado – continuó besándola suavemente en los labios. – Te amo, Candy y juro que de ahora en más, sólo viviré para hacerte feliz.

\- Y yo para hacerte feliz a ti, Terry – confirmó ella, con lágrimas amenazando con desbordar sus ojos. – Te amo. Siempre te amé…

Si los labios de Terry habían estado cálidos, de repente se volvieron ardientes. Candy enredó los dedos en el sedoso cabello castaño de él y decidió entregarse hasta consumirse en ese fuego abrasador. Consciente de la entrega, él se aventuró más allá y su boca comenzó un sinuoso recorrido descendente hasta alcanzar los pechos que se dedicó a besar hasta que los placenteros gemidos de ella ya se emitían si pausa. Cuando volvió a besarla en los labios, Candy le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión, que, por un momento, lo tomó por sorpresa, más luego lo alentó a continuar con mayor determinación.

La sangre de Candy estaba en llamas. Sentía una necesidad que no comprendía, un desesperado deseo de tener el cuerpo de él más y más cerca con cada segundo que pasaba. Para cuando los dedos de Terry alcanzaron su femineidad, no pudo con la necesidad de gemir y sacudirse… menos aún, con el deseo de que continuara explorándola de esa forma, de que continuara ocasionándole esos exquisitos espasmos, en lo posible, eternamente. Sólo que él, sabiendo que ella nunca estaría más dispuesta a recibirlo que en ese momento, finalmente abandonó la deliciosa tortura para, en un rápido movimiento, colocarse entre las bien torneadas piernas femeninas y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o temer, entrar en ella.

Ante la inesperada invasión, Candy abrió grandes los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Después, simplemente suspiró. Por lo que sabía de sus clases de medicina, suponía que debería haber esperado bastante dolor, no esa leve sensación de desgarro que al instante quedó olvidada, dejando paso a un estado de plenitud como nunca antes había experimentado. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de que Terry estaba muy quieto y no le hizo falta demasiado para adivinar a qué se debía la repentina inmovilidad. Así que, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se abrazó de él con brazos y piernas y comenzó a besarlo.

Terry se estremeció de alivio y placer. Hubiera esperado que Candy se quejara o incluso lo insultara por su súbita irrupción, pero, en cambio, la respuesta recibida lo dejó extasiado. Así, mientras sus labios exploraban la dulzura de la boca femenina y el resto de su cuerpo se deleitaba en la calidez que lo envolvía, él supo que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan fuerte y, a la vez, tan cautivado.

Si él estaba sorprendido, Candy, simplemente, estaba maravillada. Cada embestida del poderoso cuerpo de Terry la llevaba a un plano más alto, hasta que llegó el punto en que supo que ya no podría contenerse. La intensidad de todo aquello era demasiado grande y sintió que en cualquier momento, estallaría en pedazos. Y, efectivamente, estalló. Y Candy gritó, más su grito fue ahogado por los labios voraces de Terry, en tanto las oleadas que pasaban sobre su cuerpo haciendo palpitar cada una de sus fibras, parecían no tener fin. A lo lejos, oyó que él también gemía y supo que, al igual que ella, él también se estaba consumiendo en ese fuego íntimo y secreto. Entonces, al saberse segura entre los brazos de su amor, se dejó caer, experimentando la más plena de las felicidades al notar que él se precipitaba al paraíso junto con ella.

…

\- Candy… Candy, despierta… – la voz de Terry sonaba tan lejana y esos molestos rayos de luz sobre su rostro la molestaban tanto que, enfurruñada, se enroscó más entre las sábanas.

\- Déjame dormir un poco más, Terry… Ven, duerme tú también – le pidió sacando uno de los brazos de entre los edredones y alcanzando el cuello del muchacho al tanteo, para atraerlo hacia ella.

\- No, Pecas. Amor, es importante que despiertes – el tono de Terry fue mucho más grave de lo acostumbrado, cuestión que la hizo salir de su plácido escondite.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – una vez que pudo enfocar la vista sobre su novio, se sentó de golpe sobre el lecho, adivinando, por su semblante, que algo no estaba bien.

\- No lo sé, Candy. Fui a preparar el desayuno y, al bajar las escaleras, noté que habían dejado esto bajo la puerta de entrada – le explicó extendiéndole un sobre. – Es para ti – completó mostrándole su nombre escrito sobre el papel.

\- Terry… - la pecosa no cabía en sí de asombro al reconocer la caligrafía. – Esta es la letra de Albert…


	4. Chapter 4

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _"Mi querida Candy,_

 _Seguramente después de estas líneas, te quedes con más interrogantes que respuestas. Pero ya casi no queda tiempo, así que seré lo más breve posible._

 _Pequeña, antes que nada, debo pedirte disculpas. Hace unos días te pedí que lo compartieras todo conmigo, pero me avergüenza confesar que yo no he sido capaz de ser totalmente sincero contigo. La verdad es que ya hace algún tiempo recobré mi memoria y, con ella, mi pasado. Sé que te enfadarás conmigo por no habértelo dicho, pero espero que algún día pueda contarte la verdad completa y así tú tengas la oportunidad de comprender mis motivos. De momento, y aunque no pueda decirte más acerca de mi identidad, sólo te pido que hagas el esfuerzo de confiar en mí._

 _Como te habrás dado cuenta, sé exactamente dónde y con quien estás y créeme cuando te digo que, si han logrado resolver aquello que por tanto tiempo los mantuvo separados, estoy inmensamente feliz por ustedes. Especialmente porque, estando juntos, sé que les será más fácil sobrellevar lo que está por venir. De hecho, no sé cómo podría haberte ayudado si Terry no se hubiera presentado justo a tiempo._

 _Candy, necesito que me prestes atención con esto que voy a decirte: DEBES IRTE DE CHICAGO DE MANERA URGENTE. Estoy involucrado con la familia Andley más de lo que me gustaría admitir y he sabido de buena fuente que la obsesión de Neil contigo ha ido mucho más allá de perseguirte para conseguir una cita. Ahora parece empecinado en casarse contigo y se las ha arreglado para que la señora Elroy lo respalde. Y temo que se trata de algo inminente, ya que desde hace algunas horas, hay gente que sirve a los Andley apostada fuera del edificio, seguramente esperando tu llegada._

 _Junto con estas líneas, verás que te envío un par de boletos con destino a Nueva York para esta misma noche. Quiero que tú y Terry lo tomen, poniendo especial énfasis en pasar desapercibidos para que nadie llegue a reconocerlos. Una vez allá, tracen un plan e intenten desaparecer por un tiempo. Ni siquiera yo debo conocer su paradero._

 _Sé que esto puede parecerte una locura y que querrás buscar algún camino alternativo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no lo hay, al menos de momento. La única opción viable, sería que tú y Terry se casaran inmediatamente, pero esto requeriría la expresa autorización del Tío Abuelo William. Sin embargo, y aunque él quisiera dárselas, también está imposibilitado de hacerlo ya que, por algunas cuestiones que no vienen al caso, todo su poder ha sido transitoriamente transferido a la señora Elroy y sabemos que ella se negará rotundamente._

 _Honestamente, lamento no poder ayudarte más allá de esto. Pero quiero que sepas que dentro de poco, muy poco tiempo, las cosas serán completamente distintas. Como te dije antes, no es seguro que ni siquiera yo sepa dónde estarás después de tu arribo a Nueva York. Sin embargo, el momento de reencontrarnos llegará. Tú sabrás cuando llegue, te lo prometo. Sólo debes estar atenta. Como también te prometo que, el día en que volvamos a vernos, todo cambiará y para bien: finalmente podrás dejar de esconderte y nunca, pero nunca más NADIE volverá a obligarte a escapar. Tienes mi palabra._

 _Te quiero profundamente, pequeña, y eternamente estaré agradecido a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino y haberte convertido en mi angel de la guarda. Te juro que trabajaré arduamente para poder retornarte el favor._

 _Por último, Terry, mi gran amigo, estas líneas son para ti: cuida de Candy. Cuida de ella por mí._

 _Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Albert."_

Haciendo acopio de una tranquilidad que no sentía, Terry devolvió la misiva a las manos de Candy, quien no había dejado de temblar y llorar desde que la leyera y se la entregara. En absoluto silencio, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Terry… - la chica lo llamó sollozante desde la cama. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Aún tengo que preparar el desayuno, Candice – le respondió con frialdad, sin volverse. – Si quieres, puedes darte un baño y en ese armario encontrarás ropas de mi madre. Para cuando termines, te estaré esperando abajo – concluyó retomando su camino.

\- Por favor, Terry. Espera. Sé que quizás estás enojado, pero…

\- No Candice – la interrumpió en el mismo tono impersonal, aún sin girarse para enfrentarla. – No estoy enojado. Definitivamente, estoy furioso.

\- Pero, ¿por qué me hablas así? ¿Es que estás furioso conmigo?

\- ¡Estoy furioso con el imbécil de Leagan! – estalló en gritos mientras finalmente, volvía a mirarla. - ¡Estoy furioso con el maldito Albert! ¡Y sí, demonios! ¡Estoy furioso contigo!

\- ¿Y yo qué te hice? – la ira también se desató en Candy. - ¡Anda! ¡Dímelo!

\- Qué ¡no! hiciste, sería la pregunta correcta, Candice – le espetó apretando la mandíbula.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Qué se supone que ¡no! hice ahora, Terruce? – lanzó furibunda, imitando su gesto.

\- Candy – Terry respiró hondo, intentando recuperar algo de compostura. – Te lo pido por favor, déjame ir abajo y tranquilizarme un poco. No vamos a tener esta discusión ahora.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – la rubia ya se encontraba totalmente fuera de sus cabales y estaba empecinada en llegar al fondo de todo ese asunto. - ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?

\- Candice… - el tono de Terry denotó una inequívoca advertencia. Advertencia que, por supuesto, la interpelada decidió ignorar.

\- ¡Candice nada! – volvió a gritarle furibunda, levantándose de un salto, sosteniendo con una mano las sábanas contra su pecho para que cubrieran su completa desnudez. – Al igual que tú acabo de enterarme de todo lo que dice esta maldita carta – le informó blandiendo el papel para luego estampárselo bruscamente contra el pecho. - ¡Y tú estás furioso conmigo! Entonces, ten al menos la decencia de decirme por qué ¡ahora mismo!

\- ¡Bien! – bramó el castaño. – Pero antes dime tú por dónde prefieres que comience. ¿Por la parte en que ni siquiera se te ocurrió mencionarme que el señorito bastardo te estaba acosando? ¿O mejor empiezo preguntándote desde cuándo el mentiroso manipulador de Albert adquirió la suficiente confianza contigo como para decirte que "te quiere profundamente"? O… ¡espera! ¡Hay algo aún mejor! – agregó con sarcasmo. - ¿Vas a contarme por qué carajos supone que tendrías que compartirlo "todo" con él?

\- No puedo creer que en estas circunstancias me estés haciendo una escena de celos, Terruce – la rubia dejó de gritar y lo miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, absolutamente desconcertada por la dirección que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

\- ¡No se trata de una maldita escena de celos! – el castaño continuó implacable con su diatriba. – Es sólo que pasamos tres meses… ¡sólo tres meses! separados y de la nada vengo a enterarme de que esos dos ya están buscando aprovechar la situación y tú ¡eliges no decirme nada!

\- Si no te dije nada acerca de Neil es porque no le di importancia. Ni siquiera pensé en que su insistencia se debiera a otra cosa que no fuera su eterna manía de molestarme.

\- ¡Es evidente que sus intenciones iban más allá!

\- ¡Sí que eres necio, Terry! Al igual que tú, acabo de enterarme de eso.

\- Está bien. Dejemos ahí el tema de ese idiota. Ahora háblame sobre Albert y el motivo por el que se toma tantas atribuciones.

\- ¿Qué esperas que te diga, Terry? – nuevamente, Candy estaba a punto de perder los estribos. – Yo jamás vi a Albert más que como un amigo que me ha ayudado en tiempos difíciles.

\- Pues en esta carta resulta evidente que él no te ve precisamente como a una amiga y quiero que me digas ¡por qué! ¿Es que acaso tú…?

\- ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir! – la enfermera lo interrumpió en el acto, apuntándolo con el índice.

\- ¿No fuiste tú la que insistió en saber qué me pasaba? Entonces ¡ahora vas a escucharme! Un hombre no se toma la licencia de decirle cosas así a una mujer a menos que ella le haya dado a entender que podía hacerlo. Es evidente que Albert está enamorado de ti. Y, tal parece que tú no has hecho nada para desalentarlo ¿o me equivoco, Candice?

\- ¿Sabes qué, Terruce? Tenías razón…

\- O sea que admites que…

\- Tenías razón en que debería haber dejado que te calmaras antes de que dijeras una estupidez tan grande como la que estoy escuchando – afirmó indignada, dándole la espalda y poniéndose a recoger sus ropas que aún estaban regadas por el suelo de la habitación. – Ve a preparar el desayuno que yo iré a tomar un baño.

\- Claro. Ahora eres tú la que no quiere hablar.

\- Estás en lo correcto – asintió con tono indiferente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. – Yo no quiero hablar y tú tienes que calmarte.

\- ¡No vas a dejarme sin una respuesta!

\- La respuesta que estás buscando, sólo tú puedes encontrarla. Así que ve abajo y cálmate. Y mientras te tranquilizas, puedes pensar si realmente merezco todas esas acusaciones que me estás lanzando, especialmente cuando fui yo quien acudió sin dudar a tu llamado, especialmente cuando fui yo la que no te cuestionó nada acerca de tu vida bajo el mismo techo que Susana y, sobre todo, cuando fui yo la que anoche y en esa cama – señaló el lugar que mencionaba – te entregó todo sin reparos y sin importar lo que pueda pasar mañana.

\- Candy… - el tono de Terry inmediatamente se vio aplacado a causa de la punzada de culpa que las palabras de la pecosa acababan de ocasionarle.

\- No. No me digas nada ahora. Piénsalo bien, Terry. Y, si aún después de pensarlo, sigues creyendo que pude haber sido capaz de alentar a Albert o a Neil o a cualquiera, no tienes más que decírmelo. No será la primera vez que emprenda un viaje sola – le informó refiriéndose a la huída que pronto ambos deberían de iniciar. – Y no me importará hacerlo otra vez – finalizó con un notorio dejo de amargura, a la vez que cerraba la puerta, dejando a Terry con la disculpa en los labios y los remordimientos taladrándole la conciencia.

* * *

 _ **Skarllet Northman:** Muchísimas gracias! Un placer que sea de tu agrado!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Gracias por tu presencia! Veremos qué es lo que deciden los rebeldes ;)_

 ** _Sol Grandchester:_** _Absolutamente feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado. GRACIAS TOTALES a vos! (y también GRACIAS TOTALES por decirlo como Gustavo... de parte de una argentina, para quien significa más que mucho)._

 ** _Dianley:_** _Mi linda amiga, GRACIAS! Es un honor contar con tu presencia en esta nueva mini aventura!_

 ** _Lola:_** _MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Vos siempre tan linda y generosa conmigo. TE PROMETO que esta semana termino con este y retomo Entre esmeraldas y Zafiros. Lo extraño mucho!_

 ** _Vero:_** _Amiga del alma! Sabes que decirte GRACIAS no me parece suficiente. Te quiero!_

 ** _Esme05:_** _Preciosa! Si lo leíste imaginando el tono del relator de "Dimensión desconocida", casi que me pudiste leer la mente jajajaja. Como siempre MILLONES DE GRACIAS por estar, por comentarme y por tus bellas palabras. Muchísimos besos y abrazos!_

 ** _Yadis30:_** _BIENVENIDA! Me siento honrada de que te haya gustado! GRACIAS!_

 ** _Lila Venezuela:_** _GRACIAS a vos por darme la oportunidad!_

 ** _A todas aquellas que me siguen silenciosamente:_** _también MIS ETERNAS GRACIAS!_

 _NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... ENTRETANTO, BESOS, ABRAZOS Y BENDICIONES 3_


	5. Chapter 5

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

 **Capítulo 5**

Por largos instantes, Terry se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta del cuarto de baño que se había cerrado tras de Candy, debatiéndose entre las ganas de entrar a pedirle perdón de rodillas y la necesidad de acomodar un poco sus pensamientos arremolinados. Finalmente, el ruido del agua proveniente de la ducha, terminó por despertarlo de su sopor. Dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, bajó la mirada y, estaba a punto de dejar la habitación, cuando notó a sus pies la carta que había ocasionado la discordia y que, en algún momento de la trifulca, había caído hecha un bollo al suelo. Después de tomarla en sus manos, la observó por unos segundos, sin siquiera abrirla, pero recordando a la perfección todas y cada una de sus líneas, especialmente la última. _"Claro que la cuidaré"_ , juró silenciosamente. _"Pero la cuidaré no por ti, sino_ _ **de**_ _ti… porque con esto que acabas de hacer, no me cabe ninguna duda… no eres simplemente un vulgar embustero. Eres mucho más que eso y eres peligroso, Albert. Aunque me pregunto, ¿debería seguir llamándote así? ¿O quizás…?"._ El nombre que vino a su mente, lo acalló incluso para sus propios pensamientos, ya que, si lo que acababa de ocurrírsele era cierto, sería un duro golpe para su pecosa, quien terminaría por descubrir que Albert, efectivamente y en ese preciso instante, contaba con el poder de defenderla de los designios de Leagan y Elroy y que, sin embargo, no lo estaba haciendo por razones completamente egoístas. Pero, al no tener pruebas contundentes que comprobaran sus sospechas, el actor decidió guardar silencio. Estaba seguro de que, tarde o temprano, la verdad saldría a la luz y, en caso de que la razón estuviera de su lado (cosa que no dudaba), al menos él ya estaría sobre aviso y, de alguna manera, se las arreglaría para ayudar a Candy a sobreponerse del mal trago. Echando una última mirada de desprecio a la misiva y, así arrugada como estaba, la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió, poniendo su mente y su corazón a trabajar en reparar los daños que sus celos desmedidos e infundados (al menos en lo que a la rubia concernía), acababan de ocasionar.

...

Con el agua tibia de la ducha golpeando sobre su cabeza y espalda, Candy intentaba serenarse y reflexionar acerca de lo recientemente acontecido. Ciertamente, la carta de Albert había conseguido alarmarla y desorientarla por completo. Pero sabía que había algo más: una especie de sabor amargo y persistente que no había conseguido apartar desde que la había leído. Misma sensación que se había mantenido vigente mientras veía el rostro de Terry transfigurarse al observar las mismas líneas y que, a pesar de la virulenta escena de celos que siguió a continuación, tampoco se había disipado por completo. La reacción del castaño, desde el principio, había sido desmedida y fuera de lugar, pero la enfermera sentía, muy en lo profundo, que no podía culparlo del todo. _"¡Fue una provocación!"_ , le gritó su subconsciente como intentado responder a sus cuestionamientos. _"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eso fue! Sino, ¿cuál era la necesidad de traer a colación lo de aquella conversación a la orilla del lago? ¿para qué hacer un despliegue de cariño tan evidente? ¡Albert sabía que Terry leería la carta! Y cuando le dedicó unas líneas a él personalmente, le pidió que cuidara de mí pero, ¿por él? ¡Con razón reaccionó de esa manera! Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Albert haría una cosa así?"_ , comenzó a preguntarse en tanto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada a causa del reciente descubrimiento, cerraba los grifos y se disponía a secarse. _"¿Qué es lo que sabes de Albert en realidad? ¡Si hasta confesó que siempre te ha mentido!"_ , volvió a gritarle una voz desde lo profundo de su mente.

Con ese último pensamiento, una cadena de imágenes comenzó a sucederse como una burda película ante sus ojos: Albert rescatándola de caer en la cascada, en pleno territorio de los Andley; Albert consolándola por la muerte de Anthony, uno de los jóvenes herederos del clan Andley; Albert en la cabaña abandonada… también propiedad de los Andley; Albert en el zoológico Blue River, justo cuando el Tío Abuelo William la había enviado a Londres… _"Estoy involucrado con la familia Andley más de lo que me gustaría admitir"_ , rezaba una de las líneas…

\- ¿Y si no sólo estuviera involucrado? – le preguntó Candy a su propio reflejo al tiempo que, envuelta en una suave toalla blanca, comenzaba a desenredar sus rebeldes rizos mojados. - ¿Y si fuera uno de ellos? Pero, ¿quién? – continuó cavilando en voz baja. - ¡Ay, no! Sin embargo… ¡eso lo explicaría todo!

\- ¿Pecas?

\- ¡Terry! – chilló espantada cuando el castaño, sin pedir permiso, entró al baño y se paró detrás de ella, hallando su mirada a través del espejo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que acaso no ves que no termino? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa manera?

\- ¿Perdón? – sugirió él adoptando una sonrisa infantil que la derritió por completo.

\- Está bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder.

\- No te estaba pidiendo perdón por entrar sin llamar – aclaró el castaño rodeándola desde atrás con los brazos y apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

\- Ni yo te estaba perdonando por eso – le confirmó ella, dejándose abrazar por ese calor tan reconfortante.

\- Te amo tanto, Candy… y tengo tanto miedo de perderte otra vez…

\- También te amo, Terry. Y te aseguro que no vas a perderme. Ni ahora, ni nunca, mi amor.

\- Lo sé, Pecas. Pero el contenido de esa carta fue más de lo que pude tolerar. Me cegaron los celos y…

\- Ya está, Terry – la enfermera lo interrumpió con suavidad. – Sé por qué te pusiste así. Y, aunque no estoy justificando las acusaciones que me hiciste, entiendo por qué perdiste el control. Créeme que lo sé.

\- ¿De verdad lo entiendes? – le preguntó con seriedad.

\- Claro que sí. Pero, si no te molesta, quisiera que dejáramos esa conversación para después. ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien – concedió el actor. - ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, entonces? – le preguntó con voz suave y sugestiva, depositándole un breve beso en el cuello.

\- Tú, no sé – le respondió la enfermera, reprimiendo un estremecimiento. – Yo voy a cambiarme y luego a desayunar. ¡Me muero de hambre! – declaró con gesto cómico.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Tú sigue jugando a la desentendida! – rió el castaño. – Pero que te quede claro, mona pecosa, que sólo te salvas porque el té debe estar enfriándose. Después de eso, se te acabaron las excusas – completó, para luego, darle una mordida exactamente en el lugar que antes había besado.

\- ¡Ya, lárgate! – gritó Candy entre risas.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya me voy! Oh, ahí te dejé una bata de mi madre – señaló hacia una de las perchas colgadas junto a la puerta, a la vez que aprovechaba que la rubia ya se enfrascaba nuevamente en la tarea de domar su cabellera para, disimuladamente, tomar las ropas que ella había dejado en un rincón y llevárselas.

\- Está bien, gracias – sonrió ella fingiendo inocencia, ya que, por el rabillo del ojo, había captado la treta a la perfección.

...

\- Eso estuvo delicioso – suspiró Candy satisfecha, recargándose contra el respaldo de la reposera y observando el maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía el balcón, mientras que Terry recogía la bandeja del desayuno y la llevaba al interior de la casa, depositándola en una mesa cercana.

\- Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, Pecas. No mentiste al decir que estabas hambrienta.

\- ¡Yo nunca miento, Terry! ¡Mucho menos cuando se trata de mi estómago! – rió la rubia. – Pero, ¿tú no tenías hambre? No vi que probaras algo más que un poco de fruta.

\- Para serte honesto, Pecas, si casi no comí es porque mis pensamientos no estaban puestos precisamente en el desayuno – le explicó bajando significativamente el tono de voz, al tiempo que su figura volvía a ser visible en el rellano de la puerta.

\- Oh – ante lo que inequívocamente pudo leer en la mirada azul zafiro de Terry, miles de nerviosas mariposillas parecieron levantar vuelo en el vientre de Candy. – Entonces… ¿en qué estabas pensando? – se atrevió a cuestionar vacilante.

\- En ropa – replicó despreocupadamente Terry, apoyando un hombro con absoluta comodidad contra el marco de madera.

\- ¿En ropa? – preguntó la rubia desconcertada, esforzándose para no alzar demasiado la voz.

\- Efectivamente, en ropa – asintió el actor sonriente.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Qué sucede? Tú que eres tan curiosa, ¿no vas a preguntarme en qué tipo de ropa estaba pensando?

\- Oh, claro… - musitó la enfermera, entendiendo menos con cada segundo que pasaba. - ¿En qué tipo de ropa estabas pensando, Terry?

\- Verás, Pecas – mientras hablaba, el castaño se incorporó y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a ella, adoptando una actitud peligrosa, casi felina y tan, pero tan sensual que, de no haber sido porque estaba recostada, la pecosa seguramente se hubiera ido de espaldas, - lo cierto es que durante todo el tiempo que duró el desayuno, no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la ropa que "no" llevas puesta bajo esa bata – concluyó al llegar al fin junto a ella para, acto seguido, inclinarse y acorralarla poniendo sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos, una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- Pero, Terry, no… - tartamudeó Candy al verlo así sobre ella, el suave aliento masculino rozándole los labios, la mirada encendida, la camisa blanca que, con sus primeros botones desabrochados, daba una clara visión de un par de pectorales que parecían esculpidos a mano.

\- Creí haberte dicho que, después del desayuno, no habría más excusas que pudieran salvarte.

\- Es que… ¿ahora? ¡¿Aquí?! – chilló sin poder evitarlo, escandalizada con la perspectiva de terminar haciendo el amor en pleno balcón, a la vista de… ¿quién? Si, en realidad, nadie podía verlos.

\- Sí, Candy… ahora y aquí – le confirmó el actor comenzando a acariciarle levemente el rostro con uno de sus dedos y dibujando un caprichoso recorrido que inició perfilando cada una de sus delicadas facciones para luego empezar a descender por el cuello y el pecho de la rubia con pasmosa lentitud. – He estado deseándolo desde anoche, en el preciso instante en que te quedaste dormida. Seguí deseándolo esta mañana, apenas desperté y te encontré dormida entre mis brazos… y no dejé de desearlo por un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando me gritabas enfurecida o cuando estabas bajo la ducha y fuera de mi vista.

El gemido de excitación que emitió Candy al sentir que los dedos de Terry alcanzaban en valle entre sus pechos, quedó ahogado por el voraz beso con el que el actor se hizo de sus labios. Instintivamente, la rubia alzó las manos y rodeó el cuello masculino, acto que el castaño aprovechó de inmediato, asiéndola por las muñecas e impulsándola hacia arriba, para que quedara de pie, pegada a él, sin dejar de besarla de esa manera intensa ni por un instante.

\- Creo que jamás tendré suficiente de ti, Pecas – jadeó él contra el blanco cuello de la mujer cuando su boca hambrienta se desplazó con ansias de probar cada centímetro de esa piel de seda.

\- Terry… - suspiró la rubia, arqueando el cuerpo contra el de él al sentir que los besos comenzaban a andar el mismo recorrido que, minutos atrás, había trazado la mano de su novio, mano que ahora, de un tirón, se encargaba de desbaratar el nudo que sostenía la fina bata de seda.

Ni bien la prenda se abrió de par en par dejando el delicado cuerpo al descubierto, Terry no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a acariciar y besar ese par de delicados senos que parecían ofrecérsele sin reparos. Lenta y cuidadosamente al inicio, lamió y succionó las cúspides rosadas que se erguían enhiestas ante el cálido contacto. Más pronto le ganó la ansiedad y, alentado por los suaves gemidos de la rubia, comenzó a morderlos con delicadeza, consiguiendo que ella pasara de una plácida sensación de deseo a una pasión ya imposible de refrenar. Al punto que, cuando incitado por los crecientes jadeos femeninos y las uñas clavándosele en los hombros, quiso regresar a saquear ferozmente los labios de Candy, ella, ya deseosa de poder brindar tanto placer como estaba recibiendo, le ganó de mano y se abalanzó hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con un desenfreno desconocido hasta el momento.

La intempestiva reacción de la pecosa hizo que Terry emitiera un gemido ronco, a la vez que trastabillaba hacia atrás, arrastrando a Candy, a quien mantenía ceñida por la cintura, junto con él. El barandal del balcón detuvo lo que hubiera sido una estrepitosa caída y el actor no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto, con los brazos abiertos apoyados sobre el mármol, entregándose a la tortura de los besos que ya se esparcían sobre sus hombros y pecho, a la vez que un par de pequeñas manos terminaban de desabotonar su camisa entreabierta para dar espacio a más y más caricias.

\- Espera, Candy – gruñó Terry cuando los besos se estaban tornando más intensos de lo que podía soportar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la rubia inmediatamente de oído el tono de desesperación en la voz del actor, alzó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

\- Pasa que si sigues haciendo eso – le explicó él algo risueño al ver las llamaradas que parecían despedir los ojos color esmeralda – esto va a terminar antes de haber empezado, Pecas. Y yo aún no he comenzado contigo… - agregó, para, luego de dedicarle una mirada igual a la que ella tenía, tomarla por la cintura e intercambiar posiciones, siendo ella quien ahora quedara atrapada contra el barandal.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el castaño retomó la tarea que había dejado inconclusa. Temblando de deseo, Candy aceptó de buen grado la apasionada irrupción de la lengua de Terry en su propia boca y las frenéticas caricias que danzaban sobre todo su cuerpo, abarcando sus brazos, pechos, vientre, caderas. Para cuando los dedos de él alcanzaron su femineidad y comenzaron a prodigarle sus expertas caricias, ella, rebasada por la marejada de sensaciones sublimes que la golpeaban una y otra vez sin cesar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzar un grito ahogado. Escuchó que Terry, entre besos, le decía algunas palabras al oído, pero todos sus sentidos se encontraban tan nublados, que fue incapaz de comprenderlo. Sólo sabía que lo quería cerca, muy cerca… dentro de ella. Esa era la única manera de calmar esa necesidad que, con cada segundo que pasaba, se acumulaba más y más y amenazaba con estallar, pero no llegaba a hacerlo.

Quizás entendiendo la necesidad de la que Candy era víctima, o quizás respondiendo al mismo llamado urgente por parte de su propio cuerpo, Terry decidió que ninguno de los dos podía seguir soportando más. Terminando de deshacerse de los pantalones que ya lo ceñían dolorosamente, y con ella prendida de su cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la reposera que la rubia había ocupado durante el desayuno. Se recostó en ella, atrajo a la pecosa sobre él y, acomodándola a horcajadas, no demoró más en penetrarla.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaron el aire de aquella mañana primaveral. Candy, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se abandonó por completo a las sensaciones que la invadían. Terry, absorbido por el mismo dulce tormento, la ayudó a moverse hasta que ambos hallaron el ritmo perfecto. Por un momento, ella abrió los ojos y lo que vio en la expresión del castaño la llenó de gozo: Terry la miraba con una dulzura y una admiración, mezcladas de una manera imposible con deseo y lujuria que la hicieron tomar conciencia plena sobre el arrollador influjo que podía causar sobre el hombre que amaba.

\- Terry… te amo – murmuró y no supo si él llegó a contestarle o no, porque el mundo desapareció por completo a causa de un último movimiento que la obligó a arquear el cuerpo y aferrarse con los muslos a las piernas de él.

El orgasmo llegó para ambos con la fuerza devastadora de un tornado, colmándolos por completo hasta casi hacerlos perder el sentido, haciéndolos saber que nunca, aunque lo intentaran, podrían hallar una sensación de deliciosa plenitud corporal y espiritual semejante si no era en los brazos del otro. Así que, en silencio, con los cuerpos aún unidos en un íntimo abrazo y los corazones latiendo uno contra el otro, se prometieron que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás volverían a perderse.

…...

\- ¿Estás bien, Pecas? – después de largo rato, con ella todavía acurrucada sobre su cuerpo, Terry fue quien se atrevió a romper el cálido silencio que los envolvía.

\- Ajá – musitó la rubia, quien no había dejado de trazar figuras al azar en el amplio pecho de su novio.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por el viaje que vamos a emprender esta noche? – preguntó, creyendo adivinar el motivo por el cual ella parecía tan pensativa.

Candy dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro y, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Terry y apoyando el mentón sobre ellos, lo miró a los ojos.

\- No, Terry. No estoy preocupada porque sí, haremos ese viaje, pero no nos esconderemos. No veo la necesidad de hacer una cosa así.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Candy? – la interpeló Terry, evidentemente sorprendido y preocupado.

\- De que, ese tren no será abordado por Candice White Andley, sino, simplemente, por Candice White.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir eso? – inquirió cautelosamente.

\- Haciendo que el Tío Abuelo William firme hoy mismo mi repudio, por supuesto – declaró ella con una férrea convicción pintada en sus ojos de esmeralda.

* * *

 _Skarllet Northman, aaronlaly, lola, Dajimar, Sol Grandchester, Flormnll, Chica Zafiro, Vero, Estrella, Teté, Blanca, Guest, Lili Venezuela, Iris Adriana, Esme05, Gissa Alvarez, a todas ustedes, mi eterno agradecimiento por su inestimable presencia y hermosas palabras. GRACIASSSSS!_


	6. Chapter 6

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

 **Capítulo 6**

\- No, Candy. Definitivamente no. Eso es una locura y lo sabes – después de haber oído los planes de la rubia, Terry se incorporó sobre la reposera y con gesto adusto, comenzó a acomodarle la bata sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, Terry? – rebatió ella, a la vez que terminaba de acomodarse la prenda y se levantaba para que él pudiera recoger las propias. – Se que es peligroso, pero…

\- Nuevamente, no, Candy – el castaño la detuvo en el acto. – No es simplemente peligroso: es suicida. No tenemos manera de comprobar que Albert es quien pensamos y puedo asegurarte que él no va a admitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Pero si hablo con él y se lo pido, estoy segura de que…

\- A ver, Pecas. Definitivamente, hay algo que no estás entendiendo – el actor, invocando a toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba, terminó de calzarse los pantalones y se giró para enfrentarla. – Si leíste con atención la carta, Albert te dijo claramente que no puede ayudarte. Y, aunque ambos creamos que eso no es cierto y que efectivamente, sí puede hacerlo, entonces es evidente que no lo hará porque no quiere.

\- Es que… - Candy apretó los puños y pateó el suelo con gesto frustrado. – No entiendo por qué… Si dice que algún día podrá ayudarme, ¿por qué no lo hace ahora?

\- Mi pequeña pecosa – Terry le dedicó una media sonrisa y la abrazó contra su pecho. – Siempre intentando ver el lado bueno de la gente… tanto, que te imposibilita ver lo obvio.

\- ¿Qué es lo tan obvio? – cuestionó ofendida, intentando apartarse, aunque él se lo impidió apretándola más fuerte.

\- Albert, o como sea que se llame, no quiere aceptar la responsabilidad de ser un Andley. Y uno de los más importantes, si nuestras teorías son ciertas. Hacer uso de su poder para defenderte, implicaría también tener que exponerse… Cosa que, eventualmente, tendrá que hacer, pero que es evidente que desea dilatar por el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Pero, aún así… ¿Por qué se toma la molestia de advertirme respecto de Neil? Si no quiere ayudarme, ¿por qué no deja que se siga con lo planeado?

\- Algo más que tiene su explicación… - suspiró Terry. – Albert está enamorado de ti y te quiere para él.

\- ¿Y me deja escapar contigo? Eso no es lógico…

\- Claro que lo es y tú misma lo dijiste, amor. Te deja "escapar" conmigo, pero no te permite "casarte". Yo deberé cuidar de ti "por él", hasta que se decida y el poder absoluto pase a sus manos. Cuando lo haga, "tú sabrás que es el momento"…

\- Iré confiada a pedirle que cumpla con su palabra y…

\- Y harán lo mismo que pretenden hacer ahora con Leagan… sólo que con él – completó el castaño, plenamente consciente de las silenciosas lágrimas que Candy derramaba y ya mojaban su pecho desnudo. - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo dejarte ir a verlo? Si Albert cambiara de opinión y decidiera blandir ahora mismo su poder, podría obligarte a quedarte a su lado.

\- Oh, Terry… - sollozó la rubia. - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre que parece que la felicidad está al alcance de nuestras manos, siempre alguien se empeña en arrebatárnosla?

\- No lo van a lograr esta vez, Candy. Eso te lo juro.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Vamos a tomar ese tren esta misma noche y nos iremos a Nueva York, Pecas. Allí decidiremos…

\- ¡Es que es tan injusto! No, no, ¡me niego a que las cosas sean de esta manera! – los suaves sollozos que emitía la rubia fueron reemplazados por un llanto histérico que iba en aumento en lo que ella negaba tozudamente contra el pecho del actor. - ¡Me niego a exiliarme! ¡Me niego a arrastrarte al exilio! ¡Me niego a vivir escapando o a que tengas que renunciar a tus sueños por mí!

\- Shhh, Pecas, por favor, mírame – le suplicó Terry quien tampoco pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. – Vamos a estar bien, mi amor. No me importa renunciar a todos los demás sueños si tengo a mi sueño más grande entre mis manos. Pero sé que tampoco será necesario, linda. Será sólo por un tiempo, te lo prometo… Y créeme cuando te digo que si hubiera una manera, sólo una, por arriesgada que sea, de que hoy mismo pudiéramos salir de este atolladero, no me temblaría el pulso en hacer lo que tenga que hacer…

\- Lo sé, Terry. Claro que lo sé – murmuró la pecosa, limpiándole las mejillas con delicadeza. – Y también sé que nada nos va a separar. Ya encontraremos la forma.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de llorar, entonces? – pidió él esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo prometo – le respondió de igual manera.

\- Esa es mi chica – Terry le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Ahora ve a cambiarte, Pecas, porque si sigo besándote, ya veo que no podrás resistirte a mis encantos y nuevamente…

\- ¡Cállate, mocoso engreído! – rió Candy empujándolo para alejarse rumbo a la habitación.

Un nuevo optimismo se iba apoderando de la rubia con cada paso que daba. Hasta el día anterior, y a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos que había hecho a lo largo de meses, su vida le había parecido gris y hasta vacía. De un instante al otro, el sol había salido nuevamente y con más brillo que nunca. Pero, justo antes de que el sol hiciera su llegada, la hora más negra se había posado sobre ella, al enterarse de que el paradero de Terry era desconocido.

\- Un momento – Candy se detuvo en seco a la mitad de la escalera, con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Paradero desconocido… - murmuró. - ¡Eso es! ¡Terry! – aulló eufórica. - ¡Terry! – se lanzó gritando escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Candy! – el castaño, espantado por los gritos, la atrapó en el último escalón. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Terry, ¡lo tengo! – exclamó exultante ante la mirada atónita de su novio.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¡La carta! ¿Dónde está la carta?

\- Aquí – la buscó en el bolsillo y se la tendió. - ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa? – inquirió con tono violento cuando ella, habiéndole arrebatado el papel, se puso a leer con un frenesí inexplicable.

\- Escucha esto… " _La única opción viable, sería que tú y Terry se casaran inmediatamente, pero esto requeriría la expresa autorización del Tío Abuelo William. Sin embargo, y aunque él quisiera dárselas, también está imposibilitado de hacerlo ya que, por algunas cuestiones que no vienen al caso, todo su poder ha sido transitoriamente transferido a la señora Elroy" –_ recitó ella a toda velocidad, poniendo especial énfasis en la última frase. - ¡Eso es!

\- ¡Dios santo, Candice! ¿Qué es? – bramó el actor ya fuera de sus cabales.

\- Si la Tía Abuela tiene todo el poder, así como puede obligarme a casarme con Neil, también puede repudiarme.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir eso, si se puede saber? – preguntó escéptico.

\- Eres tan cabeza dura, Terry – rió ella, plena de felicidad. – Dime algo, ¿por qué crees que la Tía Abuela tiene todo el poder? Vamos, ¡piensa!

\- Porque… - los ojos del castaño también comenzaron a agrandarse al entender el razonamiento. – ¡Porque no saben cuál es el paradero del patriarca!

\- ¡Exacto! – estalló en carcajadas, a la vez que se colgaba del cuello de su novio. - ¡Y nosotros tenemos con qué negociar nuestra libertad!

…..

Aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde de un cálido día primaveral, un hombre rubio de alrededor de treinta años, vestido con ropas simples, acordes a un trabajador de clase media cualquiera, caminaba rumbo a su hogar. A pocos pasos de llegar al umbral del edificio que habitaba, no se sorprendió al notar la pequeña comitiva montada en lujosos vehículos. Estaban apostados allí desde la noche anterior y ahí seguirían hasta que se cansaran de esperar a la llegada de cierta rubia pecosa. Ante ese pensamiento, el hombre sonrió con cierto cinismo bajo el sombrero que ocultaba parte de su rostro y, sin más, se dispuso a ingresar a la vivienda.

Más su sonrisa se borró al instante de atravesar la puerta y percatarse de que, cómodamente instalados en los sillones del recibidor, dos personas por demás conocidas, aguardaban por él.

\- Candy… - murmuró al divisar a la rubia, quien le sostenía la mirada con gesto inusitadamente duro para alguien tan tierno y amoroso como ella. – Terry, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – estalló al volverse hacia el castaño.

\- Estoy cuidando de ella, tal y como me lo pediste, "mi gran amigo" – le respondió con calma, recordando inequívocamente la última frase que el rubio le había dedicado en su misiva.

\- ¡Imbécil! – espetó furioso, casi sin poder contener los deseos de borrar la sonrisa burlona que Terry le dedicaba de un puñetazo. Y, efectivamente, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero…

\- ¡William Albert Andley! – la potente voz de la matriarca Elroy Andley resonó en la reducida estancia.

\- Tía Elroy – luego de girar hacia su costado y enfrentarse a la dama de la que había intentado escapar durante tanto tiempo, Albert palideció al punto de parecer que su piel se tornaba transparente.

\- Sí, muchacho. Al fin te encuentro, hijo. No sabes lo preocupada que…

\- Candy, ¿qué es lo que hiciste? – haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la matriarca, Albert se dirigió a la rubia con la ira pintada en las facciones. Dio un paso en su dirección, acción que consiguió que Terry se pusiera de pie, dispuesto a detenerlo a cualquier precio si siquiera intentaba acercarse a su pecosa.

\- Está bien, Terry – Candy intervino inmediatamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del castaño. – A pesar de todo, sé que Albert no va a hacer nada que pueda lastimarme.

\- Como si no lo hubiera intentado – masculló el actor entre dientes, sin quitar la desafiante mirada zafiro de su oponente.

\- Dije que basta – apuntó con absoluta serenidad. –William – una vez que Terry asintió y retrocedió apenas lo suficiente, volvió su atención al rubio.

\- No me llames así, por favor… - rogó el interpelado en un susurro lastimero, las lágrimas comenzando a inundar los claros ojos celestes.

\- Está bien, Albert. Creo que sabes de sobra qué es lo que hice y por qué lo hice.

\- Espera, pequeña. No entiendes que…

\- No – lo detuvo alzando el índice y apuntándolo directamente. – Claro que entiendo. Al fin lo entiendo todo y lo lamento en lo más profundo del alma, Albert. Y lo siento tanto, porque siempre te tuve mucho aprecio y, sobre todo, confié en ti ciegamente. Lo siento tanto, porque durante todos estos años, siempre vi en ti al hermano o padre que nunca tuve y mil veces deseé poder abrazarte como tal. Pero más lo siento porque te importaron un bledo mi cariño, mi confianza y mi necesidad de una familia.

\- Eso no es cierto, pequeña. Por fa…

\- Sí que es cierto. Y no me pidas por favor, Albert. No tienes derecho a pedirme nada cuando tú, no conforme con haberme mentido desde el mismo momento en que me conociste, al ver amenazada tu "preciosa libertad", no dudaste un segundo en querer arrebatarme la mía.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que quise arrebatarte tu libertad, cuando te dejé escapar con él?

\- ¿Para qué dejarme escapar si con tan solo asumir tu cargo como jefe del clan lo hubieras solucionado todo? Además, ¿por cuánto tiempo querías mantenerme escapando, Albert? ¿Hasta que decidieras que era hora de dejar de vagar? ¿O hasta que no soportaras más sabiéndome junto a Terry y me obligaras a regresar?

\- Candy, no me hagas esto, por favor – la voz glacial de la rubia y sus hirientes palabras lo lastimaban al punto de sentir dolor físico.

\- ¿Hacerte qué, Albert? ¿Decirte la verdad? ¿O pedirte que por una vez en tu vida seas tú el que la diga?

\- ¡Así que quieres la verdad! – repentinamente, Albert comenzó a vociferar. – Bien, Candice. ¡Yo te diré la puta verdad! La verdad es que te amo más de lo que yo mismo puedo entender. ¡Y sí! También amo mi libertad y es cierto que no quiero por nada del mundo terminar atado a los negocios de mi familia, aunque sé que no tengo salida. ¿Empeñé tu libertad para ganar algo de tiempo? ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Pero para que lo sepas, pequeña idiota, yo también empeñé mi corazón en el proceso, dejándote ir con ese imbécil que tienes a tu lado. ¡Yo! – se señaló a sí mismo – quise hacer por ti lo que ¡tú! hiciste por él.

\- ¡No te atrevas a comparar mi sacrificio con lo que sea que tú hayas querido hacer, Albert! – Candy por fin, perdió toda compostura y gritó mucho más alto de lo que el hombre ya lo estaba haciendo. - ¡Yo sacrifiqué mi amor por Terry y con ello lo perdí todo! ¡Tú lo hiciste para no perder la posibilidad de seguir haciendo lo que se te viniera en gana!

\- ¿Sabes qué, Candy? – de repente, el rubio pareció aplacarse y comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiera sucedido. – Tienes razón. Es hora de que me haga cargo de esta situación y que asuma mis responsabilidades. ¿Y quieres saber algo más? Haciéndome cargo de mis responsabilidades, también puedo hacer uso de mis derechos. Así que comenzaré por ordenarte que te calles la boca, tomes tus cosas y vengas conmigo a la mansión. Yo asumiré mi rol dentro de la familia, y tú, al igual que yo, harás lo propio, de momento, como hija adoptiva. Luego veremos.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Tío Abuelo William? – lo remedó Candy con una triste sonrisa. – Puedes irte al infierno. ¿Y quieres saber algo más? Ya no te debo respeto, porque acabo de perdértelo completamente, ni obediencia, porque no soy más tu adorada hija. Lo lamento, William – agregó dulcificando el tono, con expresión realmente compungida. - Realmente es muy doloroso que las cosas hayan terminado así. Terry, vamos – sin más, la pecosa asió la mano de su novio y, luego de una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento a la anciana dama que había presenciado silenciosamente la conversación, se retiró.

\- ¿Cómo que…? ¿Que no eres más mi hija? ¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo, Candice? – aulló Albert, después de unos cuantos segundos de desconcierto, durante los cuales ni siquiera fue capaz de notar la salida de la pareja. Por supuesto, para cuando reaccionó, su grito terminó estrellándose contra la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras ellos.

\- Ninguna idiotez, William – la Tía Abuela Elroy, reflejando una profunda decepción en su ajado rostro, fue quien debió terminar de aclarar el panorama a su atónito sobrino. – Antes de venir aquí, yo misma, como única y máxima autoridad del clan Andley, he resuelto repudiar a Candice. Así que, desde hace unas pocas horas, la señorita White no pertenece más a nuestra familia. En cuanto a tu asunción como patriarca, William, y en vista de cómo te has comportado y del poco juicio que acabas de demostrar, deberé someter a juicio del concejo tu nombramiento.

\- Como si me importara un carajo la asunción – replicó el rubio con sardonia, a la vez que, derrotado, se dejaba caer sobre el sillón que Candy había ocupado a su llegada.

\- Imagino que no te importa, hijo – declaró la anciana dama con su siempre imperiosa y autoritaria serenidad. – Pero te importe o no, volverás a casa, ocuparás el puesto que te corresponda, sea o no el de patriarca, y aprenderás algo que, según parece, aún no has aprendido.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Que todo tiene un precio, querido. Incluso tu libertad. Vagar eternamente como a ti te gusta hacer, no se asemeja a ser libre. Por lo que, tarde o temprano, deberás entender que, si realmente quieres gozar de la libertad verdadera, primero deberás trabajar duro, muy duro para conseguirla. Y sólo cuando comprendas eso, hijo, dejarás de ser el niño caprichoso y consentido que has demostrado ser hasta el día de hoy y te convertirás en un hombre de verdad.

…

Al alcanzar la acera frente al edificio Magnolia, las rodillas de Candy terminaron por flaquear. Terry, quien esperaba que algo así sucediera de un momento a otro, no hesitó en sostenerla y estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Eso es, amor. Llora – murmuraba suavemente con los labios apoyados sobre los rizos rubios. – Llora y deja que todo salga, mi chica valiente. Ya todo pasó. Estamos juntos. Te amo y voy a cuidarte siempre, siempre, siempre – le prometía, arrullándola como a una niña, acariciándole el cabello, los brazos, la espalda, haciéndole sentir que no estaba sola.

Con el correr de los minutos, conforme la tensión de los momentos vividos, el dolor de la traición, la nostalgia por el pasado y el cariño perdidos fueron diluyéndose lágrima a lágrima, el llanto de la pecosa fue aminorando, hasta casi desaparecer.

\- Vámonos de aquí, Terry – pidió Candy, cayendo en la cuenta de que aún seguían demasiado cerca de Albert. Por supuesto, el castaño, con toda celeridad y sin mediar palabra, la condujo al automóvil que había aparcado a unos pocos metros. Tampoco él quería aventurarse a la posibilidad de un desagradable segundo encuentro con su ahora ex amigo.

\- Aún nos quedan un par de horas antes de abordar el tren – apuntó el joven una vez que estuvieron instalados dentro del vehículo y el motor en marcha. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

\- La verdad es que no tengo hambre, Terry – Candy había quedado realmente agotada a causa de todo lo acontecido y, lo único que deseaba, era poder descansar un rato o, al menos, estar tranquila, alejada de cualquier lugar bullicioso. – Honestamente, preferiría ir a la estación y aguardar allí hasta que debamos partir.

\- Vamos a la estación, entonces – concedió él y, luego de dejarle una caricia en la mejilla, se dispuso a conducir en la dirección señalada.

Veinte minutos más tarde, habiendo viajado en absoluto silencio, Terry se percató de que Candy se había quedado profundamente dormida.

\- No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, mi pequeña pecosa – susurró observándola con la ternura dibujada en cada una de sus apuestas facciones y el amor desbordando los ojos azul zafiro. – Te amo tanto como no puedes imaginarlo – continuó. – Cómo quisiera que cuando despertaras, lo hicieras con una de tus enormes sonrisas, que toda la tristeza de las últimas horas se borrara para siempre, amor… Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…

Como respondiendo al pedido del actor, Candy se removió en su sueño y muy bajito murmuró un nombre. Terry, al oírlo, esbozó la más pícara de sus sonrisas.

\- Así que eso es, Tarzán Pecosa. Por supuesto, tus deseos son órdenes.

Acto seguido, volvió a poner en marcha el motor.

…..

\- ¡Candice White! – el tremendo grito de Terry, cumplió con el objetivo de traerla de vuelta del placentero sueño en el que se encontraba sumida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – chilló incorporándose de un salto, con una incontrolable maraña de cabellos cubriéndole los ojos.

\- Es una vergüenza, señorita White – el castaño contenía la risa a la vez que la asistía en quitarle los bucles de la cara. - ¿Cómo puede haber dormido tres horas completas sin siquiera…?

\- ¡¿Tres horas?! Terry, ¡el tren! ¿Cómo no me despertaste? – le reclamó furiosa. - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Me temo, mona pecosa, que deberemos pasar la noche aquí.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Sí, aquí. Pero mejor que dejes de gritar o espantarás a nuestros anfitriones – le advirtió con fingida seriedad.

\- ¿Anfitriones? ¿De qué rayos…?

\- Shhh… Cállate y mira – la interrumpió señalándole hacia la ventanilla a la que ella le había dado la espalda todo el tiempo.

Lentamente, Candy se volvió, centímetro a centímetro. Para cuando alcanzó a ver hacia el punto indicado, el corazón casi se le salta del pecho al descubrir frente a ella cerca de una docena de caritas sonrientes y, detrás de todas ellas, los amados rostros de la señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

\- ¿Qué dices, Pecas? – susurró Terry a sus espaldas. - ¿Tus madres estarán de acuerdo en entregarme tu mano en matrimonio?

Por sola respuesta, Candy se volvió hacia él y le regaló la sonrisa que Terry tanto había deseado volver a ver. El beso que la chica hubiera querido darle a cambio de semejante sorpresa, tuvo que conformarse (al menos por el momento), con entregárselo con todo el corazón puesto en la mirada verde esmeralda. Afortunadamente, él lo entendió y la correspondió de igual manera. Al fin y al cabo, tenían toda la vida por delante para besarse y amarse cuanto quisieran y, ¡por supuesto que lo harían!

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _Tal y como les había prometido, he aquí el final de esta mini aventura. Por su presencia, alientos y una que otra gran sonrisa regalados a esta humilde autora, **mis eternas gracias**! _

_Esme05, Skarllet Northman, Lady Graham, Blanca, Gissa, Vero, Dianley, Amanecer... esto no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes!_


	7. Epílogo

**PARADERO DESCONOCIDO**

 **Epílogo**

El cardo (sí, sí: el cardo, esa planta a simple vista tan poco vistosa y falta de gracia, por no decir sumamente peligrosa a causa de sus agudas espinas) es la planta más apreciada por los escoceses. Tanto es así, que hasta se ha transformado en su símbolo nacional. ¿El motivo de tanta devoción por una cosa tan poco agradable? Bien, verán… Cuenta la leyenda que el cardo, así como lo ven, fue el que salvó a los escoceses de la invasión vikinga. ¿Cómo? Bueno… Cierta noche, los vikingos se preparaban para atacar mientras los escoceses dormían plácidamente, acampando bajo la luz de las estrellas. Para no hacer ruido y tomarlos desprevenidos, los gigantes del norte, hijos del dios Odín, decidieron que la mejor manera de acercarse sería hacerlo descalzos. Por desgracia para ellos, no sabían que el suelo que habrían de pisar, estaba infestado de cardos y, cuando empezaron a caminar sobre ellos sin la protección del calzado, las duras espigas inevitablemente se les clavaron en las plantas de los pies, haciéndolos aullar de dolor. Por supuesto que los alaridos despertaron a los escoceses, quienes no perdieron tiempo en atacar a los invasores, ganando pronto la batalla y salvando así sus hermosas tierras.

Quince veces o más había escuchado esa historia de boca de su abuelo. Pero, justo en esa tarde veraniega, donde el sol y el verdor de las colinas escocesas invitaban a echarse a correr, a trepar a los árboles frondosos y a dejar que la frescura de los prados hiciera cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies, a cierta chiquilla traviesa, simplemente, se le olvidó. Así que, en un momento de descuido por parte de sus padres, e igualita a una vikinga en miniatura, se quitó los zapatos y, junto a su inseparable mascota canina, huyó hacia la colina más cercana, riendo bajito a causa de su nueva diablura.

Llegada a destino y sabiéndose resguardada de la vista de sus progenitores por el un par de árboles que coronaban el verde montículo, comenzó a jugar con su queridísimo mastín, arrojándose ambos ladera abajo y rodando hasta llegar hasta la orilla del cristalino arroyuelo, para luego subir y lanzarse nuevamente. Ambos, niña y perro, habían mantenido su juego durante varios minutos. Pero, en la tercera subida, y tal como sucediera en cierta leyenda, inevitablemente uno de los cardos que salpicaban aquí y allá, fue a clavarse justo en la planta del pequeño pie de aquella pequeña, quien, por supuesto, comenzó a llorar a causa del dolor.

En lo que el perro fiel salía disparado en busca de ayuda de sus amos adultos, alguien que había estado observando el cómico espectáculo de aquellos dos desde cierta distancia, no tardó en hacerse presente para prestar su asistencia.

\- Déjame ver eso, niña – pidió con tono amable una voz.

Por sola respuesta, la chiquilla, aún con la cara escondida entre sus manos y lloriqueando, alzó el pie lastimado hacia quien la atendía. Muy pronto, llegó el alivio al sentir que el objeto invasor era retirado de su delicada piel y que algo muy suave era colocado en su lugar.

\- Con eso debería bastar – anunció la misma voz, logrando con ello que la niña apartara las manitas para observar un extraño trozo de tela a cuadros anudado alrededor de su piecito.

Curiosa por naturaleza, la pequeña alzó la vista para agradecer a quien todavía se hincaba junto a ella.

\- Gracias – musitó y, en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, su carita acongojada se transformó, luciendo una bellísima y pícara sonrisa.

\- Igual a tu mamá – suspiró el extraño sonriendo con algo de nostalgia cuando, por primera vez, pudo apreciar de cerca el rostro de aquella a quien en varias oportunidades, había divisado sólo a la distancia.

\- ¿Conoces a mi mamá?

\- La conocí en un tiempo, sí. Y también la quise mucho. Y tú, al igual que ella, pequeña, eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – le dijo para, luego de limpiarle cariñosamente las lágrimas de las mejillas, ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó curiosa la miniatura de Candy, mientras paseaba sus sorprendidos ojos azul profundo (claramente heredados de su apuesto padre) por la extraña vestimenta del desconocido. - ¿Y por qué llevas puesto un vestido? – inquirió entre escandalizada y risueña al encontrarse con los ojos celeste cielo que la observaban con ternura.

\- ¿Hope? – la conocida voz masculina llegó desde lo alto de la colina, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que aquél hombre quisiera responder.

\- ¡Papi! – clamó la chiquilla. – Me lastimé el pie y aquí mi amigo con su vestido me ayudó – señaló con la atrevida inocencia típica de sus cinco años de edad.

\- Ya veo – a causa del irreverente comentario de su hija, un destello divertido danzó en los ojos azul zafiro que se detuvieron por un momento sobre el hombre frente a él. – Y como imaginaba que algo así te habría pasado, aquí tienes tus zapatos – se los tendió a Hope, fingiendo estar enfadado. – Póntelos y ve con mamá. Está preocupada por ti.

\- Sí, papi – obediente, la niña hizo lo que le decían y, algo cabizbaja, emprendió el camino de regreso.

\- Oye, Pequitas – la llamó nuevamente su padre de manera cómplice. - ¿No olvidas algo? – le preguntó con su sonrisa más indulgente.

Sin que pasara un segundo, la carita de Hope se iluminó, mientras que, corriendo, se lanzaba a los brazos del hombre y, en lo que él la alzaba en el aire, ella le llenaba la cara de besos.

\- Ahora sí, vete de aquí y mejor que le digas a tu mamá que te regañé muy seriamente. O ella terminará por regañarme a mí – le advirtió cuando volvió a colocarla sobre el suelo.

Con una carcajada y un adiós de mano dirigido hacia su "salvador", la pequeña Hope salió disparada en dirección a la casa, seguida por la orgullosa mirada de su padre. Pasados unos segundos, y habiéndose asegurado de que sus órdenes se estaban cumpliendo sin "distracciones" en el camino, Terry se volvió hacia quien todavía aguardaba unos metros colina abajo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Albert? – lo saludó con tranquilidad y hasta cordialidad, algo muy distinto a lo que el rubio hubiera esperado del temperamento habitualmente impulsivo del aquel en que otro tiempo había podido llamar "su amigo".

\- Terry – respondió con apenas una inclinación de cabeza, aún esperando el temperamental estallido.

\- Gracias por ayudar a Pequitas – continuó el castaño. – Y disculpa por eso del "vestido" – completó y fue evidente que no había ningún resentimiento en el trato que le estaba dando.

\- No te preocupes por eso – medio rió Albert. – Ya estoy acostumbrado – declaró, recordando que, hacía muchísimos años atrás, allá en la colina de Pony, Candy le había hecho un cuestionamiento similar.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo pesó por un instante entre los dos hombres, ya que uno de ellos no sabía cómo expresar la única pregunta que se le venía a la mente y el otro no quería ser cruel al responder algo que no le habían preguntado. Empero, como intentando ayudarlos a salir de la encrucijada, la brisa del verano escocés llevó hasta ellos el alegre sonido de unas carcajadas infantiles y una tintineante risa femenina demasiado familiar para ambos. Terry inmediatamente notó cómo los ojos de Albert se desviaban por un momento en la dirección del sonoro jaleo y, percibiendo la evidente vacilación, no dudó en invitarlo a ascender a lo alto de la colina.

\- Ven – lo llamó, y cuando el rubio se encaminó hacia su punto de observación, él volteó para contemplar a su familia que jugaba plena de felicidad en los jardines de la Villa Grandchester. Allí, Candy, mucho más madura y bella físicamente de lo que había sido hacía casi seis años atrás, pero evidentemente sin abandonar su espíritu alegre y libre que la había caracterizado de niña, corría y saltaba de un lado al otro entre los macizos de flores, gritando algo con algarabía a su pequeña hija. Por su parte, Hope, muñida de un lazo de vaquero, corría detrás de ella con semblante concentrado, evidentemente intentando enlazarla. Por supuesto que por la sangre de aquella chiquilla, corrían los genes de su intrépida madre, motivo por el cual, después de unos dos o tres intentos, consiguió su objetivo, logro que festejó con una infantil carcajada victoriosa. Instantes después, la rubia mayor, al grito de " _Ya verás"_ , se lanzó en carrera hacia su travieso retoño y pronto ambas acabaron en el suelo haciéndose cosquillas y riendo a más no poder.

\- De todos los lugares del mundo donde pensé que podría volver a verlos – comentó Albert cuando finalmente pudo deshacer el nudo de emoción que tenía en la garganta – jamás pensé que justamente Escocia sería donde por fin lo haría.

\- Créeme que yo tampoco pensé que fuera a regresar aquí – rió Terry, aunque frunció un poco el gesto al ver que el enorme mastín se sumaba al relajo que las dos razones de su vida estaban armando en aquel sitio. – Pero ya me ves…

\- Sí, ya te veo. Y puedo imaginar por qué… - respondió el rubio en el mismo tono.

\- Intenta decirle que no a Candy cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Después de que nació Hope, decidió que la niña tenía que conocer a su abuelo y me arrastró hasta Londres, alegando que ellas irían sin mí si yo me negaba. Ahora agradezco que lo haya hecho – confesó dirigiendo una mirada colmada de amor a su esposa.

\- Candy siempre sabe lo que es mejor… para todos – murmuró Albert.

\- ¿También lo dices por ti?

\- Principalmente lo digo por mí, Terry. Porque si ella no hubiera dado con la manera de detenerme aquel día, no sé en qué clase de sujeto hubiera acabado por transformarme.

\- Me alegra oírlo, sinceramente, Albert. He sabido que finalmente asumiste tu lugar como patriarca del clan.

\- Hace tres años, sí – asintió el rubio.

\- ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

\- Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que los negocios tuvieran algo que ver conmigo, pero para mi asombro, con el correr del tiempo hasta he aprendido que puedo disfrutar de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, la tía Elroy tenía razón…

\- ¿En qué, si puede saberse?

\- En que la libertad no se trata justamente de vagar por allí sin rumbo tomando todo cuanto nos viene dado sin medir las consecuencias, sino en trabajar duro para conseguirla.

\- ¿Conseguiste tu libertad, Albert?

\- En algún sentido, creo que lo hice, sí.

\- ¿Y no quieres ir a contárselo a ella? – sugirió Terry al haber notado de soslayo que el nuevo patriarca, en lo que hablaba, en ningún momento había apartado la mirada de su otrora hija adoptiva.

\- No podría – el rubio enfatizó negando con la cabeza.

\- Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque sí puedes. Yo no voy a oponerme y sé que ella se alegraría de verte. A pesar de todo, Albert, Candy te ha perdonado.

\- Te agradezco que me lo digas, Terry. Pero de todas maneras, no siento que esté listo para enfrentarla. Y, honestamente, no sé si lo estaré algún día. No después de lo que hice.

\- Bien, Albert. Como gustes. Pero si no vas a venir conmigo, será mejor que nos despidamos – declaró tendiéndole la mano.

\- Claro. No debes hacer esperar a las damas – el rubio sonrió de lado y estrechó amistosamente la mano ofrecida. – Terry, gracias – dijo un instante antes de alejarse.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por permitirme verla, por dejarme saber que me ha perdonado, pero, sobre todo, por haberla hecho tan feliz. No sé si yo alguna vez hubiera podido hacer algo así.

Por sola respuesta, Terry asintió. Sin más, Albert dio la media vuelta y enfiló el rumbo colina abajo, seguido por la mirada del castaño. _"Sinceramente, espero que algún día encuentres eso que estás buscando, Albert. Quizás cuando todo deje de tratarse de ti…"_ , le deseó mentalmente el actor para luego de un encogimiento de hombros, encaminarse hacia donde sus dos amores esperaban por él.

* * *

\- ¡Al fin! – Candy exclamó en un murmullo a la vez que entraba en la habitación de puntillas y cerraba la puerta poniendo especial cuidado en no hacer ningún ruido. – Pensé que nunca se dormiría – suspiró.

\- ¿Cuántos cuentos llevó esta vez? – preguntó Terry risueño, después de recibir a su recién llegada esposa entre sus brazos.

\- Honestamente, perdí la cuenta – respondió la rubia con un bostezo, dejando descansar la cabeza en el cálido pecho de su marido.

\- Lo imaginaba. Y también lo agotada que estarías al terminar. Así que te preparé un baño, tal y como a ti te gusta.

\- Oh, Terry – Candy se puso de puntillas y, a modo de agradecimiento, le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Es justo lo que necesitaba – declaró y, separándose de él, se dirigió hacia el baño, quitándose la bata en el camino para no perder más tiempo. – Pero, Terry – regresó sobre sus pasos justo después de haber entrado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pecas?

\- El baño no está como a mi me gusta – le informó con un puchero decepcionado.

\- Ah, ¿no? – el castaño alzó una ceja interrogante. – Tiene las sales que tú quieres, comprobé que la temperatura fuera la correcta, ¿qué más te falta?

\- Mi esposo dentro de la tina, por supuesto.

\- Definitivamente, tendremos que solucionar eso, Pecas.

Minutos después, la pareja se relajaba en silencio, envuelta por el agua tibia. Terry, valiéndose de una esponja, mojaba lentamente la espalda de Candy, quien estaba sentada entre sus piernas, y, ocasionalmente le dejaba un suave beso sobre los hombros desnudos. Una vez que estuvo conforme, hizo la esponja a un lado y atrajo a su esposa para que se recargara contra él.

\- ¿Cómo está Albert? – preguntó la blonda.

\- Así que lo viste – suspiró Terry, esbozando una leve sonrisa al percatarse, una vez más, de que era imposible que a su suspicaz esposa se le escapara cualquier cosa.

\- Creí verlo hace unos días, cuando fui con Hope al arroyuelo. Después esta tarde, cuando la enviaste de regreso desde la colina, llegó hablando acerca de un hombre con un vestido que dijo que me conocía y cuando me mostró con qué le habían cubierto la herida del pie, reconocí los colores de los Andley. Como te tardaste, bueno, me fue fácil suponer…

\- Tú siempre tan perceptiva, amor – el castaño besó la cabeza de su mujer. – Sí, fue Albert quien ayudó a Hope esta tarde. ¿Y puedes creer que a tu hija se le ocurrió decirle lo del vestido?

\- ¡Claro que puedo creerlo! Si es rebelde e irrespetuosa como su padre – rió Candy.

\- E igual de terca que la madre – retrucó él, pero sin sentirse ofendido. – Y, para que te quedes tranquila, Albert está bien.

\- ¿Hablaste con él entonces?

\- Sí. Por unos pocos minutos. Aparentemente, está bastante conforme con ser finalmente la cabeza de los Andley.

\- Eso mismo me contó Annie. Y dice Archie que realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo. Me alegro por él.

\- Yo también, Pecas. Y también debo decirte que está arrepentido por todo lo que pasó. Sólo que no está en condiciones de volver a verte todavía.

\- Está bien, Terry. Con que haya encontrado su camino, estoy más que conforme.

\- No sé si lo haya encontrado aún, amor. Algo me dice que aún le queda mucho por recorrer, mucho por modificar.

\- Entonces sólo nos queda esperar que eventualmente lo logre, Terry. Por mi parte, y como lo he hecho cada día desde hace casi seis años, seguiré rezando por él, para que un día sea capaz de hallar una felicidad tan grande como la mía.

\- ¿De verdad eres feliz, señora Grandchester? – inquirió el actor, comenzando a acariciar los brazos de su mujer.

\- Mucho, señor Grandchester – le confirmó la enfermera ronroneante, volteando el rostro para recibir el beso que sabía que su marido quería darle. - ¿Lo eres tú?

\- Creo que bastante, sí – respondió fingiendo un gesto de inconformidad, sólo para molestarla.

\- Oh… ¿y habrá algo que pueda hacer para mejorar eso? – preguntó ella traviesa, incorporándose y girándose para quedar en arrodillada frente a él.

\- Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, pequeña pecosa.

\- Mmm… - la rubia pretendió pensar. - ¿Un beso bastará? – sin dejarlo responder, hizo lo que ofrecía, besándolo profundamente en los labios.

\- Definitivamente, no le estás poniendo voluntad, linda.

\- Oh, sí que eres exigente. Veamos… - acto seguido, Candy descendió sobre el pecho de su esposo para acariciarlo y besarlo de manera lenta y altamente sugestiva. - ¿Ahora?

\- Va mejorando… pero sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

\- Definitivamente, Terruce, me estás obligando a echar mano de mi último recurso.

\- Muero porque lo hagas ahora mismo, Candice – afirmó el hombre, con la mirada azul zafiro cargada de deseo y anticipación por lo que seguramente vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, su expresión apasionada pronto cambió por una de desconcierto cuando la rubia volvió a acomodarse en la posición en la que estaba inicialmente, sentada entre sus piernas y de espaldas a él. – Ehhh… ¿Pecas?

\- ¿Sí? – musitó ella como si nada.

\- ¿No es que ibas a echar mano de tu último recurso?

\- Sí, mi amor. Sólo que justo en este momento, me será imposible hacerlo. Lo lamento, pero tendrás que esperar un poco – una sonrisa traviesa curvó los labios de Candy.

\- Ajá. Entonces… - Terry estaba cada vez más perdido, por no decir decepcionado. – ¿Se puede saber cuándo?

\- Uhm… Si mis cálculos son correctos… creo que dentro de unos siete u ocho meses, sí.

\- ¡¿Siete u ocho meses?! ¿De qué diantres estás hablando, Candy? – le espetó casi al borde de la furia.

\- Sí, siete u ocho meses – afirmó la pecosa, conteniendo una carcajada. – Sólo espero – mientras hablaba, tomó las manos de su marido y las colocó sobre su vientre aún plano – que mi último recurso no venga con el mismo carácter endemoniado de su padre…

\- Espera – a Terry le tomó unos cuantos segundos reaccionar ante lo que acababan de anunciarle. Con fuerza, pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo y con la emoción comenzando una cálida danza en el alma, hizo girar a Candy para que nuevamente lo mirara. - ¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?

\- Sí – fue la simple respuesta pero que, acompañada de una deslumbrante sonrisa y lágrimas de emoción inundando cierto par de ojos color esmeralda, fue más elocuente y feliz que cualquier otra cosa que su mujer pudiera haberle dicho.

* * *

 _Amanecer Grandchester, Vero, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Guest, Dajimar, Skarllet Northman, Lady Graham, Amai Asahi, Gissa Alvarez, Sol Grandchester, Dianley, Lila Venezuela, Esme05, Cupcake Girl Grandchester, Blanca, ahora sí, y a pedido de muchas de ustedes, este ha sido el final "final" de esta pequeña aventura. Como siempre, un GRACIASSSSSSSSSS enorme a todas y cada una de ustedes por su inestimable presencia! Besos, abrazos, bendiciones y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!_


End file.
